The Price of Freedom
by tahmtahm
Summary: This is the sequel to All's Fair in Love and War. OC that is El-Aurian. What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom? Chapter 10 - The calm after the storm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

The Price of Freedom

Prologue

The Bridge crew of the _Enterprise_ looked out the viewscreen at the gaping swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela the alien probe had caused before it self-destructed.

Millions dead.

The tension in the room was palpable. They were still waiting for specifics on cities that had been destroyed, and the lives that had been lost.

Captain Jonathon Archer slowly took in the reaction of his crew. All of them were distressed at the fact they hadn't been here to stop this destruction. He clenched his fists tightly. Whoever these aliens were - he would find them. He stood up from his command chair, "Hoshi, patch me through to Starfleet Command." he requested, then quickly went to his Ready Room.

XXXXX

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan was in General Casey's office within the hour of learning that the _Enterprise_ was going in the Expanse to find the makers of the weapon that had sent the people of Earth into a panic.

"I would like to volunteer to lead the MACO unit on the _Enterprise_." she stated as she stood in front of General Casey's desk.

He stood up and nodded, "Thank you for volunteering, Captain - but the decision has already been made." General Casey came around the desk and stood before her. "You were one of the four suggested."

Donovan tilted her head slightly, "But not selected."

General Casey watched as a gambit of emotions washed over her. She deserved to know why she wasn't chosen. "Certain people don't want the public fall out if you were killed during the mission."

Kaitlyn Donovan bristled, "Because there have been a few articles and news feeds done on me recently? That's not my fault." she pointed out. She had been the topic of public attention recently when it was learned by a journalist that she was now the only female officer left in the MACOs and the fact she headed a ground unit had intrigued the public. She frowned.

"You are right - it's not your fault and it shouldn't be held against you." he apologized. She was one of his best ground unit officers, she'd been in more combat situations with aliens than most of his other officers combined. Her tactical reports about other species' fighting techniques quickly became required reading for MACOs and Starfleet alike.

"Who's going?" she inquired.

"Major Hayes."

Donovan nodded, "He is more than qualified. They will succeed."

General Casey smiled - she was always respectful and optimistic. "Admiral Forrest would like to see you. He has an assignment he would like for you to head. I've already approved, if you accept." he stated.

"What is the assignment?"

"I'd prefer for him to explain." General Casey said simply.

Donovan nodded and snapped to attention, "Permission to leave, Sir?" she requested.

"Granted." Casey nodded and watched her about face and leave his office. He shook his head and sighed. If she found out even half of the chauvinistic things that had been said by some of the Admirals in the meeting earlier, she would probably pummel them herself. He hoped for their sakes she never found out.

XXXXX

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan walked into Starfleet Headquarters and showed her identification at the front desk. There had been a time when she had known every Security Officer in the building, but that had been two years ago when she had guarded Admiral Forrest against an assassination plot on his life. Truth be told, she hadn't seen Admiral Forrest since her Father's Memorial Service a few months ago.

She headed to Admiral Forrest's office on the third floor and checked in with his Aide.

"One moment, Ma'am." the young Lieutenant said, then went into the Admiral's office. He came back out quickly, "He's ready to see you."

Donovan nodded and walked into the Admiral's office. He was looking out the window, his arms crossed at his chest. "Good morning, Admiral."

Admiral Maxwell Forrest turned and gave her a small smile. "It's good to see you again." He indicated for her to sit down.

She waited for him to sit down, then she did.

"How have you been?" he inquired.

She nodded, "Just fine, Admiral. Very busy."

Maxwell Forrest frowned slightly. There was a time when she would have given him much more of an answer, but she had closed herself off the past few years. It had started with her mission going after the weapon supplier of Terra Prime. She and the Starfleet Officer she had worked with had stopped the weapon supplier - but at a high cost. The Officer she had worked with had been killed, along with four others, not to mention two of her Mother's friends. She'd also lost most of her memories of the mission. Then a few months ago, the Arctic Six Expedition her Father was on had been attacked by some frozen cybernetic beings. The cybernetic beings had taken control of the Expedition team members. Luckily, the _Enterprise_ had stopped the transport, but all lives had been lost. The whole incident had been classified at the highest levels. Kaitlyn knew the truth about what had happened, but she couldn't tell anyone. So, she grieved alone. He watched her carefully, "I'm sorry that you weren't selected to head the MACO unit on the _Enterprise_. I had recommended you, since you had worked with a few of them before the launch."

Donovan nodded, "Thank you for your support. Major Hayes is highly trained and the mission will succeed with him leading the unit." she stated.

Forrest smiled - she was ever the diplomat. He was sure she still felt slighted that she hadn't been selected. "You have proven your ability to run big operations. I'd like for you to coordinate your unit here. We need Starfleet Command, the alien delegations, the Dockyards, and the construction of the Columbia guarded." he explained.

Kaitlyn Donovan nodded as she thought over all of the variables.

"I want you to do this because you know about Terra Prime."

She looked up quickly, "They're stirring up trouble again?"

Forrest nodded, "They are getting the public riled up. Blaming Starfleet for bringing aliens to our doorstep and causing this attack to happen."

"Starfleet had nothing to do with that weapon being sent here."

He shrugged.

Kaitlyn Donovan nodded, "I accept the assignment. I'll need to go over each area to be secured, and speak with each of the delegations you would like my unit to protect. I will need to tour each place with my Platoon Leaders."

"Not a problem. You will have the full cooperation of Starfleet Security. Captain Williams has all of the pertinent information for you." Forrest stated.

XXXXX

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan sat down on the stool and glanced at the baseball game playing on the vid screen in the Devil Dog, the local MACO watering hole. The people liked the consistency and comfort of life carrying on. The Xindi attack had shaken people to the core. Many were scared and waiting for the other shoe to drop, some were frightened enough to leave Earth, and others had exchanged their fear for hostility against all aliens, the government, and Starfleet.

She looked over and smiled at her Commanding Officer as he sat down on the stool beside her and ordered his drink. "Congratulations on your assignment." she raised her glass to him.

Major Jay Hayes nodded his thanks. "I hear they are having you head up Security around here."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes, I spoke with Admiral Forrest earlier today." She took a sip of her drink. "Do you have your unit selected?" she inquired.

He took a slow drink after he accepted it from Charlie, the bartender. "I spoke to each of them today - most of them are from your unit."

She wondered who he'd be taking with him to the Expanse on the _Enterprise_. She'd find out soon enough when their transfer orders came through.

"What can you tell me about the Senior Staff?" he questioned.

"Very knowledgeable. Captain Archer listens to and accepts advice. Commander Tucker is an amazing engineer. Lieutenant Reed is very competent with weapons and explosives, we worked well when he was in charge of the Security of the Dock Yard before the_ Enterprise_ launched. Ensign Mayweather is an great pilot." she stated.

"What about Sub Commander T'Pol?"

"She's Vulcan - highly intelligent, just speak to her logically."

"And Doctor Phlox?" he inquired.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Great doctor - you saw how he patched me up." she pointed out.

Jay Hayes nodded. He lifted his glass to her, "To our new assignments."

Kaitlyn raised her glass, "May we be successful in our missions."

They watched the game silently for a few minutes. Kaitlyn watched Hayes, the man that had shown her the ropes, guided her, and helped mold her into the Officer she'd become. She considered him a friend, something she didn't have many of. "It's a big weight all of you on the _Enterprise_ will be carrying on your shoulders into the Expanse." she said quietly.

Jay smiled, he'd noticed her watching him. "You just make sure you protect Earth, so we have a reason to keep fighting." he pointed out.

She nodded, "We will." She sighed softly as she glanced around the bar. Active Duty and Retired - all of them here to be with their comrades in arms, not looking to pick up a date, nor did they have family to be with. These fellow MACOs were their family. Kaitlyn looked at him slowly, "Do you think we'll ever find anyone that really understands us?" she questioned. Their way of life was so different than civilians, or even Starfleet.

Jay Hayes looked at the polished bar top as he set his glass down. He thought back to the love of his life that he'd married in his early twenties. She'd died in a car accident just three months after they'd gotten married. He'd been crushed when he'd lost her and he'd thrown himself into his work ever since. He glanced at Kaitlyn. She'd done the same thing after her mission to stop the weapon supplier of Terra Prime. She'd finally opened up to him one day after her Father's Memorial Service that she had been in love with the Starfleet Officer she'd worked with undercover. Unfortunately, he'd been killed during the mission and she'd lost most of her memories of that mission. She'd been lucky that she'd made it out of there alive. He sighed softly, "Both of us had people that understood us - what's the chance of that happening again?"

Kaitlyn rubbed her temple tiredly as a headache started it's throbbing in her skull. She shouldn't have said anything, because it would just start her mind on a downward spiral. She took a deep breath and stood up, "I'd like to have a Sending Off for your unit here before you leave for the Expanse." she offered.

Jay smiled, "I'm sure they'll appreciate it - I know I will."

She patted his shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Major." She took her leave and nodded to a few other MACOs as she headed out.

XXXXX

Chapter 1

0925 - A year later.

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan waited at the doors of the airlock for the seal to be confirmed, then pushed the button for the door to open.

Doctor Phlox was waiting on the other side. He nodded, "Captain."

She gave him a tired smile, "Hello, Doctor Phlox."

Phlox indicated for her to walk with him.

The eight MACOs followed them in two columns.

"I heard your unit has been in charge of all of the Security around Starfleet Command." he commented.

She nodded as he led them to one of the _Enterprise's_ Cargo Bays. She turned to her MACOs, "Stay here." she directed, then followed Doctor Phlox in and allowed the door to shut.

Doctor Phlox indicated the last coffin, "I'm sorry that we could not bring all of them back for a proper burial." he apologized. He glanced at the coffin, "Major Hayes was a good man."

Kaitlyn walked over to the coffin and clasped her hands behind her back, "Yes, he was."

Phlox frowned, he knew that Hayes had been her mentor and that she had looked up to him. "I will give you a few moments while I fill out the appropriate paperwork." He walked to the other side of the Cargo Bay and typed on his PADD.

Kaitlyn placed her hand on the cool coffin lid and patted it lightly. "Well, you succeeded in your mission." she whispered quietly. She would not allow herself to cry - not now. Not in front of Phlox and certainly not in front of her men. Maybe later. She took a deep breath as she stepped back, then walked over to Phlox. "We are ready to accept the transfer of the body."

Doctor Phlox nodded and handed her the PADD to sign.

She quickly signed and gave it back.

Phlox looked over her features and frowned, "You look very tired, Captain - have you been sleeping well?" he asked.

"I've been very busy compiling all of the data from the _Enterprise's_ mission in the Expanse, not to mention quickly securing the site for the welcoming gathering this afternoon and the banquet tonight." She pulled her shoulders back, "Thank you for your care of the MACOs."

"Of course." he nodded and watched as she had the door open for the other MACOs to enter. He couldn't help but be moved by the military precision and care they took for their fallen comrade.

XXXXX

1035 - Starfleet Command.

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan followed Admiral Forrest to the front of the Conference room as the Admirals of Starfleet's Command Council took their seats.

Admiral Forrest glanced around the table, "Good morning. We are here to go over the line up of the next few days and get a Security update from Captain Donovan. I first want to thank Captain Donovan for her unit's diligence over the past year in reinforcing our security needs. Her unit will be transitioning out of their current roles over the next few days." He waved for her to begin.

"Good morning." she nodded to them and clicked on the large monitors. "We have secured the sites for this afternoon's Welcoming and for tonight's Banquet. Previously, my two hundred and sixty-three MACO unit has been assigned various high threat areas and personnel to secure." She clicked on the screen that indicated her unit's assignments and the number of MACOs assigned to each area. "Over the next few days, we will be transitioning out. For the next few months, we will be protecting the _Enterprise's_ personnel." She clicked on the screen and the numbers of MACOs reduced under the assigned areas. "We will not intrude on their leave, but we will keep them safe. Our goal is for them to never realize that we are maintaining their security."

Admiral Gardner frowned, "Can you keep them secure? Do you even know where they are all going on leave?"

"Yes, we know where most of them are going and we will keep them secure." she stated.

"How?" Admiral Black questioned.

"Gentlemen, there were five imminent threats to the security of these areas over the past year - these threats were taken care of before they became a breech because we take security very seriously." She wasn't going to divulge to them their security protocols - that's how things fell apart.

"Who are the crew that haven't put in their leave destinations?" Forrest asked, wanting to keep the conversation focused.

"The Senior Officers. I believe they are holding off because they are unsure of how long their debriefings will take." she explained.

Admiral Black picked up his PADD and clicked on an icon. "Did you really compile all of this information?" His tone was completely condescending and it was recognized by everyone in the room.

Kaitlyn nodded and willed herself to keep calm. "Yes, I did. All of the information has been linked together by date and can also be searched by key word or phrase." she explained.

Gardner looked up from his PADD, "You will be debriefing the Enterprise MACOs tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sir." she acknowledged.

Gardner frowned as he clicked through a few more files, "I see you will be in attendance for all of the Senior Officer debriefings - who authorized that, and in what capacity will you be there?" he asked as he looked around the table.

Admiral Stevens tapped the table with his pen, "She will be there at the request of Starfleet Intelligence. Captain Donovan has been collaborating with us the past few years, in conjunction with her MACO duties." He looked at Gardner pointedly, "As for what she will be doing - it's none of your concern." The Director of Starfleet Intelligence was not a man to be baulked with, or questioned. He looked around the table swiftly to see if anyone dared to continue the conversation. When he saw none, he looked at Donovan, "Captain, thank you for the update, I believe you have other things to attend to." He dismissed her before anyone else could fathom anymore questions for her.

She nodded her thanks, then clicked off the monitors and left the room.

Her Aide, Corporal Goetz, came over to her quickly. He handed her the PADD with the latest rotation and assignments to be scheduled. She signed off on the orders, "Please make sure that Lieutenants Robbins and Tebbe get these and tell them I will need an update on each location an hour prior."

The young Corporal nodded, "Aye, Ma'am. Will you be meeting them at each location?"

"Yes. Go ahead and head home when you're done this afternoon. I'll be ready to review the MACO debriefing line up with you at 0730." she stated as she looked around the large foyer. Something seemed off.

Corporal Goetz quickly snapped to attention, "Yes, Ma'am. Have a good evening."

Kaitlyn looked around the foyer once more, then headed down the corridor for the stairs.

"Captain Donovan."

She turned and bowed slightly to Ambassador Soval and his entourage as they approached. "Good morning, Ambassador."

"It is agreeable to see you again, Captain." he stated.

"And you, as well. Is there something can assist you with?"

Ambassador Soval clasped his hands behind his back, "Starfleet Command has classified all of the reports from the _Enterprise'_s mission in the Expanse. We inquired and learned that you compiled all of the information for Starfleet for the briefings."

"Yes, I compiled all of the information." she nodded, wondering what he wanted.

"We have requested information pertaining to the encounter with the _Seleya_, but we have not received any of the requested information." Ambassador Soval explained.

"I will speak to Admiral Stevens tonight at the Banquet and request the information be released to you."

Ambassador Soval nodded, "Thank you for expediting this matter."

"I am here to serve."

"Would you be able to come to the Vulcan Embassy tomorrow to discuss the transition of Security?" he asked.

"I am debriefing the Enterprise MACOs until 1500, I could be there at 1600." she suggested.

The Vulcan Ambassador nodded, "That will be acceptable." The entourage headed out with two MACOs providing security. Corporals Wilson and Jacobs nodded to her as they passed.

Kaitlyn watched as they left, then she turned and headed to her apartment to change uniforms.

XXXXX

The Enterprise Bridge crew sat down at the table in the Banquet Hall when the gong sounded for everyone to take their seats. Luckily tonight, the only words of wisdom being spoken were from some of the Admirals.

Captain Jonathon Archer tried to keep his attention focused on what the various speakers were saying, but his mind was wandering. Yes, they'd been successful in their mission - but they'd lost a lot of good people along the way.

Commander T'Pol could feel someone starring at her. She turned her head slightly and found Ambassador Soval watching her intently. She nodded to him, then returned her attention to the speaker.

Commander Trip Tucker just wanted to leave. Engineers from Jupiter Station had been brought in to start working on the repairs to the hull and he was anxious to make sure they didn't mess up some of the modifications they'd made to the ship.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed tried to calm his nerves. He'd noted that the MACOs were taking care of security - that was good. He kept glancing at the entrances of the room.

Ensign Hoshi Sato touched her temple gently as another headache started up. The parasites the Xindi Reptiles had injected into her had been removed, but her mind was still sluggish.

Ensign Travis Mayweather's leg started bouncing nervously. He was use to flying - the past year they had been flying constantly, except when they'd been adrift. He frowned slightly - that's what this felt like, like the ship was adrift again. He looked up as people started clapping and quickly joined in.

Doctor Phlox sighed as he watched his friends at the table. They were each showing signs of heightened stress levels. This event was supposed to help them, but it was having the opposite effect. He hoped none of the waiters dropped any dishes, because he had no idea how they would react. They needed to go and relax and de-stress, but that wasn't likely to happen soon. They had all got their summons for their debriefings that would start the day after tomorrow. Phlox was thankful when the speeches stopped and the salads were brought out. "Well, " he smiled brightly at his companions, "I'm sure dinner will be wonderful."

They nodded distractedly and started to eat.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74 for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and added it to their favorites.

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 2

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed walked down the corridor of Starfleet Headquarters and headed to the room the MACOs were being debriefed. He gave a quick rap on the door.

"Enter."

He had the door open and stepped in. Malcolm Reed nodded to Captain Donovan as she looked up from her PADD. She indicated for him to take the seat at the end of left side of the table, while she sat across the table from the MACOs to be debriefed. "Thank you for sending me the schedule of debriefings and allowing me to be present." he said as he sat down.

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan nodded, "It is your right as their Commanding Officer on the _Enterprise_, and as the Head of Security." She focused her attention on her PADD as she handed him another that she had prepared. "The questions I will be asking each of them are on there - if you'd like a heads up." she indicated. She was checking up on the arrangements for Major Hayes' graveside funeral this evening. She wouldn't have any other time today to finalize any more details. She took a calming breath, then sent out the final message and set the PADD down. She looked up and saw Reed watching her intently.

He had been staring at her, he hadn't intended to. He knew she had been greatly impacted by Hayes' death - after all, he had been her Commanding Officer. "Even though Major Hayes and I didn't get along for a long time, I meant it last night when I told the MACOs I respected him."

She nodded. Last night, after the Banquet, she'd invited the _Enterprise_ MACOs to the Devil Dog. They, in turn had invited Lieutenant Reed to come with them. "I hope we didn't keep you out too late." she said quietly as she cleared her throat. She saw him shake his head. "He respected you, too." she pointed out.

Reed raised an eyebrow, "You got that from reading the mission logs?" Surely, she was just saying that to be courteous.

She shook her head, "Major Hayes wrote letters to me during the mission - in hopes that at some point, you could send messages back to Earth. I just recently got to read them all." She wasn't going to mention that she'd also had the task to read all of the private logs of the crew. That had been a overload of information for her. It was one thing to go through all of the public record mission logs - it was quite another to read the crew's logs they believed to be private. They had vented, they had praised, and they had cursed people in their logs - all the while believing that no one else would know what they'd said. Most of the crew had deleted their private logs from the Expanse as of this morning, but Starfleet Intelligence had already downloaded every bit of information from the ship as soon as the _Enterprise_ had approached Earth. "Anyhow, he admired that you ran a tight unit."

Malcolm Reed nodded slightly, then read through the information on the PADD quickly. "You've got different questions for each of them?" he inquired as he glanced at her. He thought she'd just have a standard list of questions to go through.

"I only need a few gaps filled in, I don't need to waste their time." she said as she looked at the door expectantly.

The knock came moments later.

"Enter." Donovan said as she stood up.

Lieutenant Reed followed her lead and stood up as the young MACO entered. He thought it interesting that she would do so, when according to her rank she needn't.

"Private Davis, reporting as ordered, Ma'am." the young man stated, keeping his eyes firmly on her as he stood at attention.

Donovan nodded, "At ease, Davis. Take a seat." she offered.

Davis waited for her to sit down, then he did. He glanced at Lieutenant Reed and nodded to him out of respect. He quickly returned his attention to his former Commanding Officer as he could feel her eyes upon him.

"How is your shoulder?" she inquired as she sat back in the chair.

Malcolm hadn't expected her to open with that, he'd expected her to get down to business quickly.

"It is getting better, Ma'am. Doctor Phlox put it back in place as soon as we got back to the _Enterprise_." Davis explained.

"And your knee?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"It's been good for a couple of months - hasn't given me any trouble since Doctor Phlox gave me those treatment with that osmotic eel of his." Davis answered.

Donovan gave him a small smile, "I'm glad to hear it." She leaned forward slightly, "Could you tell me what happened when you went on the rescue mission onto the _Seleya_?" she questioned him.

Davis nodded and efficiently explained what they had encountered when they had docked with the _Seleya_.

Reed listened intently to the young MACO as he described, in vivid detail, the state of the Vulcans and their ship. He carefully watched as Donovan further inquired when she needed clarification at points. She was very adept at putting people at ease. She had smoothly transitioned from inquiring about Davis' health, to her own questions. Even now, her body language was mirroring the young man. He remembered the video from years ago when she had questioned a member of Terra Prime - this was very different. She'd obviously been trained well. He knew she had worked for Section 31 before the Enterprise launched, when there had been a threat to Admiral Forrest' life, and to the _Enterprise_ itself. He knew she'd worked in conjunction with Starfleet Intelligence over the past few years - he'd read the combat fighting tactical manuals of other species that she put out through them. He wondered if she still worked for the Section - actually, he didn't want to know. The last mission he'd gone on for Harris to capture the weapon supplier of Terra Prime had been successful, but at a high price. The Officer he'd worked with had died and he'd lost all of his memories of what had gone on during the mission. It was disconcerting to have a month's worth of memories yanked away. He could feel the tightening of the muscles around his heart. The only thing he remembered was that he had loved the officer that had been on the mission with him, and since then he'd thrown himself into his work in order to avoid thinking of that mission.

Captain Donovan glanced to her left when Lieutenant Reed's rhythm of breathing changed. She quickly noted his pale features - he was having a panic attack. She stood up, "Davis, go get the Lieutenant some water." she directed. Davis dashed out of the room as she moved to Reed and placed her hand on his shoulder gently. The man's breathing was shallow, like his lungs were incapable of expanding to take a deeper breath. She projected calmness to him, and slowly his breathing became less labored.

Davis came in and handed the glass of water to her and watched as she sat it on the table. He glanced worried at the Lieutenant - he'd never seen the man show any signs of weakness before.

Donovan nodded to Davis, "Thank you for answering my questions. I think your very vivid details took the Lieutenant back to that encounter. I'm sure you understand when I ask you not to mention this to anyone." she requested. She knew the Tactical officer would be mortified when he realized what had happened, and he certainly would be embarrassed if word got out.

"I understand, Ma'am." He glanced at the Lieutenant once more, "You don't want me to get Doctor Phlox?" he offered.

"I'll contact him in just a bit, thank you." Donovan stated.

"I'll see you at the Memorial this evening, Ma'am." Davis snapped to attention again.

Donovan indicated that he was dismissed with a small nod. She turned her attention back to Reed as she sat down. His breathing was returning to normal and his pupils were coming back into focus.

Malcolm Reed blinked rapidly, then looked around at the room. _Why was his heart pounding? Why did his head feel like it was going to explode? _Realization hit him like a sack of bricks - _he'd had a panic attack_. He glanced at Donovan as she watched him carefully. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say.

"It happens to the best of us, Lieutenant." she said softly, trying to alleviate his tension. "I should have realized that Davis' account of what had happened might bother you, since you'd been there." She frowned, nothing in his records indicated that he had a propensity for a panic attack. What had she missed?

"I wasn't thinking about the _Seleya_." Malcolm Reed admitted softly and took a slow sip of the water as she indicated that it was for him.

"The trigger was hearing his words, and remembering what you'd felt at that time - your mind lead you to think about another point in time in which you had felt that way." she pointed out. She wondered what he'd been thinking of - obviously it was a painful memory. She wouldn't ask him about it.

Malcolm Reed swallowed hard. _What if he had another panic attack when he was in his own debriefing? _He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

She saw the look on his face right before he'd closed his eyes - he was worried. "You won't have an incident at your debriefing." she reassured him.

He looked up quickly, "What makes you so sure?"

"Your focus will be on the questions and answering them, your mind will be focused. When you were listening to Private Davis, your mind was allowed to wander. I would suggest that you take notes during the other debriefings - it will give your mind a focal point, that's all it needs." she said softly.

He thought about her suggestion, then nodded. It was when his mind was idle that it began to wander to things he didn't want to think about. He tried to smile, "Does this technique work for you, or is it something you read?" It still smarted that he'd shown any sign of weakness.

Donovan sat back and gave him a genuine smile, "It is from personal experience. I have to keep my mind occupied all of the time." She glanced at her PADD, "We have a few more minutes before Corporal Payton arrives, if you'd like to get some fresh air." she offered him.

Reed nodded as he stood up, "I think I will. Thank you, Captain." He picked up the glass of water and took it with him. He walked across the hall to the large window and looked out at the bay. It looked so calm and peaceful outside, unlike his mind that was a jumbled mess at the moment. He took another sip of water and tried to steady his thoughts.

Kaitlyn Donovan typed in a quick message to Doctor Phlox and informed him, in confidence, of Lieutenant Reed's panic attack. She knew the doctor would be discrete. Reed might not like it if he found out she had said something, but his doctor needed to know. She glanced up as Reed came in a few moments later, followed by Corporal Payton. She stood up out of respect.

XXXXX

Ambassador Soval walked out to the gardens to greet his guest. "It is good that you could come." he said as he approached.

Kaitlyn Donovan turned to the Ambassador and nodded, then bowed slightly. "It is pleasing to see you, Ambassador."

He indicated for her to walk down the path with him. They sat down at the table and were quickly served hot tea. Soval watched as she took a deep breath of the aromatic tea. She visibly relaxed as she took a sip from the cup. "I am pleased you find the tea satisfying." he stated. She looked as if some of the stress she'd been feeling had lifted momentarily. He hadn't had much interaction with her over the past year. She was in a supervisory position, and did not personally guard anyone - instead, she was in charge of overseeing everyone's security. It had to be stressful, she was only human.

Kaitlyn looked up slowly as she set the cup down. She knew he hadn't invited her here to go over the changing of security - she'd already sent in her detailed report. "What would you like to know, Ambassador?"

Soval steepled his fingers, he hadn't realized that she had seen through his invitation. "The reports on the encounter with the _Selaya_ are disturbing." he stated.

"No more so than the images that you showed Captain Archer before he left for the Expanse." she shrugged.

"Let me clarify. It is disturbing that the _Enterprise_ crew did not do more to try and save them." Soval pointed out, his voice tight.

"The crew of the _Enterprise_ did everything in their power to help the _Seleya_, and had every intention of bringing them back to safety. Unfortunately, the crew of the _Seleya_ were too far gone to help them." she explained carefully what she'd gathered from all logs.

"Perhaps if they'd brought them back, a Vulcan Priestess and Vulcan Healers could have helped them." his nostrils flared.

Kaitlyn looked at him directly, "Perhaps, you should have sent a Vulcan ship with the _Enterprise_ into the Expanse."

Soval sat back, like he'd been scalded, "They would not have survived - they would have been sent to their deaths."

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Would they have died? Commander T'Pol survived. Do you know why?" she questioned him hotly, then quickly went on before he could say a word. "Because when the crew of the _Enterprise_ realized the Trellium was adversely affecting her, they stopped their efforts to use it to reinforce the hull - putting them all at risk."

"They were foolish. The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the one." Soval spouted the rhetoric that had been ingrained into him since he was a child.

"And what if that _one_, is the one that would end up saving them? I don't think that saying always holds true. I think there are times when the needs of the one is more important, depending on who that one is." She took a slow sip of tea and tried to calm down. She shouldn't have come. She should have rescheduled. She frowned slightly, "I'm sorry that you feel the crew did not do enough, but they did everything they could."

Ambassador Soval watched as she calmed herself down before him. He wondered what else she knew, that he did not. "You can not tell me anything further?" he queried.

"Everything is in the reports. Any clarification you need, you can ask the Senior Officers at their debriefings." she sighed softly.

"You do know more." his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What I know, is how they were impacted emotionally by the encounter with the _Seleya_ - something you could never comprehend." she stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Ambassador."

Soval stood up and realized she was furious. He had not realized that she was that emotional, but as he glanced at her clenched fists - he realized she was ready to physically fight him. He thought quickly as to a reason for her to be so emotionally out of control. Then it dawned upon him. She was burying her former Commanding Officer in just a few hours. He swallowed his pride, "I did not mean to upset you. This conversation was not meant to be a personal attack on you, or the _Enterprise_ crew. I should have realized this was not a good time to meet with you." he apologized. He had learned, from Admiral Forrest, that there were times to apologize for things that were not even your fault.

Kaitlyn shook her head slightly, "I should have rescheduled. I can usually control my emotions. I apologize, Ambassador."

"When was the last time you meditated?" he questioned.

She clasped her hands behind her back, "Not since before the _Enterprise_ arrived. I have not had time."

"That is an excuse. You know you function optimally when you take the time to meditate each day." Soval reminded her. "I suggest that you mediate here, before you leave. I will take you, seeing as I was going to attend."

Kaitlyn nodded slightly, "Thank you, Ambassador." She hadn't realized that he was going to attend Major Hayes' burial, but she was grateful. She really didn't know how many people would attend. The Major didn't have any living family - the MACOs were his family.

She walked down the path to the bench she often sat at when she visited. She closed her eyes and focused on her heartbeat.

XXXXX

Malcolm Reed smiled slightly as he signed his autograph to the young woman. She was sweet enough, but he wasn't remotely interested.

"You just had to wear that jacket, didn't you?" Travis Mayweather grinned.

"What, this?" Malcolm inquired. Truthfully, he hadn't thought about it and had just thrown it on when Travis had shown up at his door and invited him out. He had only agreed because today had been downright grueling. First the panic attack, then Hayes' memorial. There had to have been at least two hundred in attendance. MACO and Starfleet alike - top brass and all the way down to Privates and Crewmen. Hayes had meant a lot to many people. And through all of it, Captain Donovan had remained steadfast.

"You should send some of them my way." Doctor Phlox grinned.

Malcolm chuckled softly. He'd realized when they'd reached the shuttle bay that Travis had failed to mention that the doctor was coming along. Now that he thought about it - the doctor had probably instigated the whole outing, Travis had never invited him out before. He had the sniggling feeling the doctor had found out about his panic attack earlier today, because he kept watching him surreptitiously. He couldn't blame the doctor for his unconventional means of ascertaining his mental health - he was probably the worst patient on the ship.

The next thing he knew, they had unwelcome comments directed at Phlox by some imbeciles that wanted to pick a fight - and a fight is what they got. Luckily, Phlox had shocked everyone before things got too out of hand. Unfortunately, the police had already been summoned.

The three of them sat in a cell at the local police department together. The guys that had started the fight had been hauled out a little while ago for questioning.

"I am sorry, gentlemen - this is all my fault." Phlox sighed heavily.

Malcolm shook his head, "None of this is your fault - it's the fault of the stupid idiots that were looking to pick a fight."

"Well, the stupid idiots have seen reason and the bar owner has agreed not to press charges on anyone." Captain Donovan said as she entered the outer room and looked over them carefully.

The three men stood up as a police officer opened the cell door for them to come out.

Malcolm Reed raised an eyebrow, "Who made them see reason? They were wailing at us the whole time that they were going to have our hides." He couldn't believe she was here. What was she doing here - this was a Starfleet matter.

"I made them understand that they would be plastered all over the news as the punks that lambasted the very people that had just saved the planet that they were living on - and that if they wanted to not be known as the scum of the Earth, they'd better rethink their wailings." she shrugged as she turned and led them down the halls of the police station and to the window they could collect their belongings from.

Doctor Phlox was pleased that things had turned out okay, but he still felt responsible for this whole mess since it was his idea to come out. "Thank you for coming to get us out."

Travis nodded, "I'm sorry you had to come down here, Ma'am." He felt like a heel. She'd just buried her CO a few hours ago, and here she was getting them out of jail. He'd been very moved by the professionalism at the service earlier that evening. All of the _Enterprise_ Senior Officers had attended the service, and most of the crew. When they'd left, she'd still been there - waiting for everyone else to leave. She looked tired, yet here she was - taking care of them. He turned his attention to the police officer when he cleared his throat. Travis accepted his personal items from the officer and signed the form.

After everyone had gotten their belongings, they walked outside and got into the waiting shuttle. The pilot headed for the _Enterprise_.

Kaitlyn Donovan watched as the three men shifted uncomfortably, they probably had hoped they were just getting dropped off at the Transport Station, so they could catch a shuttle to the ship. She had promised Captain Archer that she would bring them back to the ship when she had informed him of the situation. She'd made it clear to him that they hadn't started the fight, and they were just defending themselves.

The shuttle was brought up into the shuttle bay and they pilot waited until the room pressurized, then opened the door.

Captain Archer walked into the bay and headed for the shuttle. He looked over the men, "Are you okay?" he questioned them.

The men nodded, "Yes, Captain."

Archer breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad they were alright. "Get a quick check in Sickbay, then get some sleep." he directed them. He watched as the men nodded to Donovan, then left. Jonathon Archer turned his attention to the MACO, "Any problems?"

"No, Sir. Everything is settled. I think this incident really upset them. We've already stepped up security for the rest of the crew as a precaution." she informed him.

Archer nodded, "Thank you for getting them back here."

"Not a problem." She turned and got back into the shuttle that would take her home.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn noticed the flashing icon on her monitor as she entered her apartment. She touched the icon and a few moments later, Admiral Stevens came on the screen.

"Good evening, Captain." he nodded to her.

"How can I help you, Admiral?" she inquired. He'd never reached her this late in the evening.

"Security located another device." he stated simply.

Kaitlyn frowned. Eight months ago, a device had been found before it had gone off. She had recognized the design as one of hers. She hadn't remembered building it, but it was possible that she had during her mission to capture the weapon supplier of Terra Prime. Then, a few months later when another one had been discovered, he had assigned Admiral Gardner to head the investigation on where they were coming from and how the devices were getting placed in secured locations. She didn't like working closely with Admiral Sam Gardner, but he was doggedly determined to get the people responsible for using her explosive devices against them. "Same as the others?" she questioned him.

Stevens watched her carefully, "Yes - they haven't tried to change the design. I think they're going to realize you had a secondary trigger and they won't go off without it."

She'd known she would never have built an explosive device without a secondary trigger when she had been doing covert operations. "They'll change any devices that are left."

"What kind of expertise will it take to change them?" he asked.

"Very highly qualified. Most people wouldn't even bother - it's extremely dangerous." She looked at the Admiral that she'd been helping to analyze data and tactics the past few years. She trusted him, he didn't give off the same vibes that Harris had. "I'll need to see it."

"Early in the morning before the debriefings begin - it's in our secured lab at Weapons R&D. I'll have Gardner meet you over there at 0700. Captain, this situation is very fluid - we're not sure who's involved." Stevens was worried that they had a mole inside Starfleet, but try as his people might they hadn't discovered who was involved.

"I understand, Sir." Kaitlyn knew there was a mole in Starfleet, she also knew that Stevens would never ask the Section for help because for all they knew, the Section could be involved somehow. "I'll see you at the debriefings, Admiral."

Stevens nodded and ended the transmission. He sat back and strummed his fingers on the desk in his study. She hadn't asked where the bomb had been found, but she probably had a good idea. It had been found in the Conference room that was going to be used for the Senior Officer debriefings. It had been transported in and attached to the underside of the conference table. He shook his head slowly. If the MACOs hadn't done another sweep this evening . . . He sighed. She had a highly trained unit. They had a predictable routine, but they always had an element of unpredictability. They didn't leave anything to chance, even if someone said something was secure. He'd learned a few things from her and her unit this past year and had them implemented in Starfleet. He wished he could convince her to move over to Starfleet, but he didn't see that ever happening.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74, LoyaulteMeLie, and Lupinesence for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and adding it to their favorites.

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 3

0658 - Starfleet Weapons R&D facility

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan came into the secured lab and found Admiral Gardner and Commander Morrison already delving into the latest device recovered. "You're here early, Admiral." she gave him a small smile as she approached.

Admiral Sam Gardner stood up from his hunched over position, "Unlike you, I need a bit of a tutoring session before we just dive in to all of the details."

She nodded to Commander Morrison, "Good morning, Commander."

"Morning, Ma'am. Shall we begin?" Morrison suggested. He waited for her to move closer to the table the device was splayed open on. "This one was built the same as the other two. Obviously, you had a secondary trigger that's needed for these to go off. I'm not sure why they haven't figured that out yet."

Sam Gardner frowned, "Then, these devices would never work without the secondary trigger?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn nodded. "Theoretically, yes. But, they could be deactivated and then the element for the secondary trigger could be taken out, then it could be re-activated. The hardest part for them would be to deactivate it in the first place. It would be easier, and safer for them to just build another device."

"And what kind of destruction would one of these devices cause?" Gardner questioned.

"If it was placed at a structural support, it could definitely take down a few floors." Morrison pointed out.

Gardner frowned as he looked over Kaitlyn, "And you don't remember who you built these for, or how many?" he questioned her softly.

She shook her head. She wished she remembered, because then she'd know who to go after.

Morrison glanced between the two officers, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about these three devices anymore. We've deactivated them and will keep them in the secured storage. Since we know the design, and if another one shows up, we can deactivate it fairly quickly." he reassured the Admiral.

Admiral Sam Gardner sighed softly, "No latent prints, or any indications on where it's been, or who had it?"

Kaitlyn knew the answer before Morrison said anything. There would be no evidence on it, except that it was made by her. _Was someone was trying to use her devices against her?_ She wasn't even sure if these people knew who really built the devices - she had been undercover at the time. She didn't think the Section would be behind this, because if they wanted her dead they would be a bit more direct. She could ask Harris about it, but then that would open a whole can of worms. She would be pulled back in, and she didn't want that. She was sure Harris knew about these three devices. He always knew. She sighed softly and turned her attention back to the two men in the room with her.

"Do you know where it was transported in from?" Gardner questioned.

Kaitlyn nodded, "We've already located the place and gone over it. I have a team investigating who rented the facilities now." she explained.

"I don't suppose there's too much more we can do right now. Thank you, Commander." Gardner shook the man's hand and indicated for Kaitlyn to go out the door first.

They stepped out of the building, "Care for some coffee, Captain?" he offered.

"Sounds good." Kaitlyn nodded as they headed for the Officer's Club.

They sat down at one of the tables near the glass windows and their coffees were quickly brought out to them.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he offered.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I've already eaten, but thank you for the offer, Admiral."

He tilted his head slightly as he set his cup back down, "I thought we agreed to use first names with each other?"

She raised an eyebrow, "When we are alone, Admiral. This is hardly the place for casual conversation." she pointed out. When they had started this investigation, he'd suggested they call each other by their first name - it's not like they hadn't a few years ago, he'd been quick to point out to her. She'd agreed only because it was when they'd been working together in his office.

He shrugged, "Then how about we go to dinner tonight?"

Kaitlyn took a long sip of her coffee. "I already have dinner plans tonight, but I could do lunch tomorrow." she countered.

Sam Gardner watched her carefully, then smiled. "Lunch it is." He glanced around the room casually and took in all of the Starfleet Officers in the room, then put his focus back on her. He wondered if anyone else saw her the same way he did. She was far more intelligent than she presented herself. She was a masterful leader in the MACOs and able to oversee multiple operations at the same time. He didn't think anyone knew her like he did. He looked up as a shadow fell over their table.

She quickly stood up when Admiral Stevens stopped at their table. "Good morning, Admiral."

Stevens nodded to her, then Gardner. "Got a few minutes, Donovan? I need to go over a few things with you before the debriefings."

"Of course, Admiral." Donovan turned to Gardner, "Excuse me, Admiral."

Sam Gardner smiled tightly. He watched as they walked away and headed out.

Captain Donovan walked with Admiral Stevens along the path to Starfleet Headquarters. "Is there something else I need to be looking for during the debriefings?" she inquired. She'd thought they'd gone over everything.

Stevens glanced at her and shook his head, "No, not really. You looked very uncomfortable with Admiral Gardner."

Kaitlyn frowned, "I did not realize I was becoming that easy to read." She'd have to re-evaluate her expressions and the way she held herself.

"You're not. But, I've noticed that you take a long sip of a drink when you have to answer something you don't want to. What did he ask you?" Stevens questioned.

She cleared her throat, "He invited me to dinner." she kept her focus forward.

Admiral Stevens stopped.

She stopped and looked at him questionably.

"I thought you'd told him you weren't interested." Stevens knew she was uncomfortable working with Gardner, she'd told him a few months ago. If Sam Gardner wouldn't take no for an answer from her, he would take him off the investigation. He would not put up with any form of harassment.

"I did tell him and I will remind him again at lunch tomorrow." Kaitlyn stated.

Admiral Stevens frowned and shook his head, "You shouldn't have to keep reminding him. I know you want to handle the situation yourself - but if he doesn't stop tomorrow, I'm taking him off of the investigation." They started walking again and he noted that her shoulders relaxed a bit. "So, did your meeting with Ambassador Soval go well yesterday?"

"The Ambassador is very focused on the _Enterprises'_ encounter with the _Seleya_. I do not think he will go easy on Captain Archer." she explained.

Stevens nodded slowly as he took in this information. "I may need you to make him see reason." He knew she had a way of getting through to the stubborn Vulcan Ambassador.

"If you need me to, I will." she glanced up and saw a few of her MACOs on look out on the roof of Starfleet Headquarters. "If you'll excuse me, Admiral - I need to give out a few more directions to my unit in light of what happened last night."

"Of course. I'll see you in the Conference Room, Captain." Admiral Stevens acknowledged as he looked over the crowd forming in front of the gates to Starfleet. He had no doubt that she and her unit had everyone's safety well at hand. He turned and headed inside.

XXXXX

Captain Donovan stood on the roof and looked through her binoculars at the crowd gathering outside the gates. "Tebbe, we need to keep an eye out for any problems. Have our people take pictures of everyone that comes and goes from the crowd and run them through facial recognition of known Terra Prime members. If we get a hit, have a team ready to follow them and see where they go." she directed as she lowered the binoculars.

The young Lieutenant nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

She glanced at Robbins, "Have most of the Enterprise crew headed out?" she inquired.

"All of them except the Senior Officers. Our teams all check in a regular intervals, everyone is doing fine." Lieutenant Robbins confirmed as he glanced at his PADD with all of the updates.

Donovan glanced up and saw the two Enterprise shuttles coming in for their landings. "Notify me if anything comes up." she said as she started heading for the stairs.

"Aye, Ma'am." they both acknowledged, then turned their focus back on the crowds.

XXXXX

Admiral Stevens listened as Lieutenant Reed was questioned by Admiral Gardner. He glanced to the left. He had purposefully had Captain Donovan sitting where she could see both the person being debriefed and the Admirals. Captain Donovan was very adept at reading people. She could pick up on their slight nuisances, facial expressions, and they way they held themselves. It was growing late into the afternoon, and she'd only had to glance down at her PADD a few times throughout all of the debriefings. They'd already briefed Sato, Mayweather, Phlox, Tucker, and T'Pol. They had decided to debrief Reed last since they had a lot of security and tactical questions to ask him. They were almost finished for the day.

"Did you agree with Captain Archer's decision to deceive Degra into revealing where the weapon was being built?" Gardner questioned Reed.

"We were to the point that we knew the weapon was nearing completion and we had to locate it in order to stop its launch. There are times which subterfuge is necessary - this was one of those times." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stated calmly.

"What about the Osaarian pirate named Orgoth, did you agree with Captain Archer throwing him into the airlock and the oxygen taken out?" Gardner asked.

Lieutenant Reed watched Admiral Gardner carefully, "Sir, with respect, you are asking me to question my Captain's actions. A man who led us into the Expanse with no knowledge of where we needed to go. We located the weapon and we stopped it from destroying Earth. Are you asking me if we shouldn't have done everything we could to save Earth?"

Kaitlyn Donovan smiled inwardly. Reed had done a very good job at realizing that if Gardner was allowed to keep questioning every move they made in the Expanse, they'd be here all night. He was effectively bringing it to the attention of the other Admirals to step in.

Admiral Stevens nodded, "You have made a valid point, Lieutenant Reed. Everything the crew on the _Enterprise_ did was to that end - save Earth, and we thank you. I think that will be all, Lieutenant Reed." He stood up and the others followed suit.

Kaitlyn watched as Reed left and Gardner kept his gaze firmly fixed on the man until he was out of sight. _Was he purposefully trying to goad Reed?_ She walked over to Admiral Stevens as he indicated for her to come speak to him.

"Anything?" Stevens questioned.

"Nothing from the crew - their accounts are in line with all of the logs. Some of the Admirals on the other hand. . ." she frowned.

Stevens raised an eyebrow and waited for her to explain.

"Black is very uncomfortable with Vulcans, and for some reason which I haven't figured out yet, Gardner is trying to get people to speak out against Archer." Kaitlyn stated.

Admiral Stevens waited until the room cleared out, then looked at her squarely, "You know that Gardner was in competition with Archer for the _Enterprise_." he pointed out.

"Yes, Sir. I also know that the Vulcans had wanted him to be the Captain of the _Enterprise_. Does he think by discrediting Archer now, that he can become Captain? That doesn't makes sense." she shook her head.

"Maybe it's just to discredit Archer. Well, we'll find out soon enough." Stevens sighed. "Ambassador Soval will be here tomorrow. He is being allowed to ask a few questions to Archer on behalf of Vulcan."

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If Captain Archer could keep his cool and not become emotional, everything should go fine. But, Archer wasn't known to be unemotional around Vulcans.

"Have a good evening, Captain. See you tomorrow." Stevens headed out.

She smiled softly, then headed off to pick up the dinner order she'd placed earlier today. She needed to cheer up a friend.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn smiled as she exited the shuttle and saw Doctor Phlox's huge grin as he approached the shuttle.

"I'm so glad you decided to come and visit." Phlox took the large sack from her. His grin got even wider, "You didn't tell me you were bringing dinner."

She shrugged, "I heard you missed out going to Madame Chang's for dinner."

Phlox's smile dimmed, "Yes, well . . . I thought it was best not to stir up any trouble." He'd been saddened when his presence last night had caused such a problem at the bar. "Why don't we go to the Mess Hall?" he suggested.

"Lead the way." Kaitlyn waved.

They had their pick of tables, the place was deserted. She began spreading out all of the containers over the table, as Phlox got them each a glass of water.

They sat down and started passing the various containers between each other.

"Where will you be going for your leave?" she asked him as he opened his container of egg drop soup.

"I will stay here. I have plenty of research to keep me busy." Phlox stated.

"You don't want to make a trip home?" she questioned him gently.

Phlox shrugged, "I would be spending most of my time on a transport back and forth. I'll wait. Besides, this will allow me time to catch up with all of my correspondence." he smiled wanly.

Kaitlyn nodded as she took a bite of her egg roll. She glanced at the door as Captain Archer entered the Mess Hall and ordered a drink. He noticed them and came over slowly.

Phlox was focused on his soup and did not notice the Captain's approach. "I was surprised that my quick debriefing this afternoon didn't even inquire about Sim."

"I'm sure it's because if they don't mention it on the debriefing, it can't be made public." Archer stated. He was glad to hear that they hadn't questioned the Doctor about Sim. It was still a topic that he hadn't even been able to talk to Trip about. He gave Kaitlyn a small smile, "How have you been, Captain?"

"Very well, Sir. Please, sit down and join us. There's plenty." she offered.

"I don't want to intrude." Jonathon Archer shook his head.

Phlox scoffed, "You're not intruding, Captain. Besides, I think you'd have to eat re-sequenced food if you don't take us up on our offer."

Jonathan Archer smiled again and sat down, "It does smell really good." he admitted. He nodded his thanks as they handed him a plate and various containers. "So, do you think the debriefings are going well?" he asked Donovan.

"I believe they are." she stated, then started to eat. She contemplated for a moment on whether she should tell him more. She gently dabbed her lips and looked at him squarely, "Ambassador Soval will be questioning you about the encounter with the _Seleya_."

Jonathon Archer put his fork down and took a sip of his tea. "There was nothing we could do for them." he finally said.

"I know that - and everyone debriefed over it has said the same thing. You must make the Vulcans understand the situation logically and not get emotional." she advised him.

Archer rolled his eyes, "I'll try to contain my emotions." He let out a slow breath and started eating again.

She knew how deeply upset he was over the situation. "Just stick with the facts." she suggested.

Archer nodded and looked up as Lieutenant Reed entered the Mess Hall.

Malcolm Reed got a cup of hot tea and came over to their table at Doctor Phlox's waving. "Can I help you, Doctor?" he asked.

"Please, come join us." Phlox invited him.

Malcolm didn't want to intrude, but he didn't want to be rude. Captain Donovan had been very accommodating with her debriefing of the MACOs and her help in last night's incident. "Thank you." he nodded and sat down.

Kaitlyn handed him a plate and a container that hadn't been opened yet.

He opened it cautiously. He was always careful about the food he ate. It was chicken in a light sauce with broccoli and pineapple. It was a dish he rarely got to enjoy. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, "How did you know I like this?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn shrugged as she tried to remember, but she couldn't. She started to get a headache and stopped trying to recall how she knew that he liked that dish. It had just come to her when she was ordering all of the food.

Malcolm watched her, then he looked around at all of the food. "How did you know the Captain and I would be here to eat this?"

"I am able to predict, with reasonable certainty, people's behaviors and reactions. I predicted that Captain Archer would come here around his usual time and then he would go back to immersing himself with all of the mission logs to prepare himself for tomorrow."

Jonathon Archer nodded, that was exactly what he was going to do as soon as he finished eating. "What about Malcolm - what did you deduce he would be doing?"

Kaitlyn gave him a small smile, "Actually, I know what Lieutenant Reed has been doing." She watched as Reed kept his expression even. "He's been pinging the communicators that were issued to all of the crew as they went on leave. You needn't worry about their safety - we already have it covered." she reassured him.

Malcolm couldn't hide his reaction, "Your unit is guarding them?"

She nodded, "Close enough to protect them, but not close enough to attract attention."

Malcolm nodded slowly as he took in this information, "I wish I'd been informed."

Jonathon Archer understood the man's need to protect the crew, even if they weren't aboard the ship. "The fewer people that know, the safer our people are." he pointed out. "How did your debriefing go?"

Malcolm Reed set his fork down, "Fine, Sir."

Archer raised an eyebrow. He knew the man well enough to know that was an automatic response.

Malcolm winced under his Captain's scrutiny, "Admiral Gardner just seemed a bit overzealous, Sir."

Archer looked to Donovan for an explanation - he knew she wouldn't mince words.

Kaitlyn frowned slightly, "Admiral Gardner questioned your actions and orders with every person debriefed today. I believe he will try to goad you tomorrow."

Jonathon Archer closed his eyes tiredly. _That's all he needed!_ It was bad enough that the Vulcans scrutinized everything he did - now Gardner was jumping on the bandwagon. He was about ready to get up when Donovan touched his arm. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her questionably.

She removed her hand and focused on him, "I understand your need to take responsibility for everything that happened in the Expanse. I know there are things you regret and wish you could do over - but it's not going to happen. Questioning your actions in hindsight can be detrimental to your health. If you're going to take responsibility for everything, fine. But, you must also accept the fact that you lead the crew, you destroyed the sphere, and you saved Earth." she pointed out.

Jonathon took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Speaking from experience?"

Kaitlyn nodded, but didn't give him any further information.

He smiled gratefully for the advice and went back to eating, though he was now a bit distracted.

Malcolm Reed had watched the interaction between the two Captains and realized there were some things only the two of them would understand. He had to give Donovan credit - she wasn't afraid to give her opinion. That was probably the reason she'd done so well in the MACOs.

Doctor Phlox smiled as the conversation turned to a lighter subject.

"I think I'll go climbing." the Captain explained what he'd do on some of his leave.

XXXXX

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed offered to walk Captain Donovan back to the shuttle after dinner. He glanced at her as they walked down the corridor. "Who's in charge of the Captain Archer's safety?" he inquired.

"That would be me, Lieutenant." she stated.

He nodded. She was very good at protecting her charges. "Very well. Thank you." He felt slightly better knowing that her unit was protecting the crew of the Enterprise.

"Where will you be going on leave, Lieutenant?" she asked as they stepped in the shuttle bay.

"I'll probably stay here." he admitted. _Not like he had anywhere else to go, and he certainly wasn't going to go visit his parents._

"Well, don't miss out on the presentation that Commander Morrison is conducting on the latest weapons coming out of R&D - its next Tuesday. He has a few of us demonstrating their uses." she gave him a small shrug.

Malcolm nodded, "I'll make sure I attend. Thank you for informing me." They stopped as they reached her shuttle. He noticed she didn't have a pilot, "You fly, too? Is there anything you can't do, Captain?" he gave her a small smile.

_Was he trying to flirt with her, or just trying to carry on a conversation?_ She decided to keep the conversation light hearted, "I try my best at whatever they have me do. Though, I must admit, I don't like scuba diving that much." she shrugged as she stepped in the shuttle. She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I assume I'll see you tomorrow at Starfleet Headquarters - you'll come with Captain Archer?"

He nodded, "I'll be there. Good night, Captain and thank you for dinner."

She smiled and got in the shuttle and started her flight check. She noted that Lieutenant Reed had exited the shuttle bay and she focused her attention on the shuttle's controls. She sighed softly, _maybe it was a good thing she hadn't been assigned to the Enterprise, he would have been a distraction._

She had almost finished her preflight check when the comm in the shuttle beeped. "This is Captain Donovan." she acknowledged.

"It's Archer." He cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, I'd like to catch a ride with you down to San Francisco."

"Not a problem, Captain." she said and watched out the window as he came in from the door and headed to the shuttle. She had the shuttle door open and nodded as he climbed in. She noticed he'd changed into civilian attire.

He closed the door, then sat down and buckled into the co-pilot's seat. He was quiet as they dropped out of the _Enterprise_ and she flew the shuttle. He'd decided as soon as he got back to his quarters that he didn't want to go over the mission logs anymore - they were already ingrained into his mind. He needed a stiff drink. He needed to go down and be reminded why they had saved this planet. He was worried about his crew, that something bad would happen like it did last night.

"Where are we going?" Kaitlyn asked and brought his attention back into focus.

Jonathon Archer shrugged, "You can just drop me off at Starfleet Headquarters, I'll take a taxi." he said distractedly.

She shook her head, "You misunderstood my question, Captain. Where are _we_ going?" she asked again.

He frowned as he looked at her closely. _She actually thought she was going to come with him?_ "I don't need a babysitter."

She gave him a nod, "I completely understand. But, I would be remise in my duty if I didn't come with you. You won't even know I'm there. I promise."

Jonathon Archer raised his eyebrow, "I think you're going to stick out like a sore thumb in that uniform." he indicated.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Luckily, I always have changes of clothes in my bag. I'll just need a minute to change." she explained as she landed in one of the spots at Starfleet Headquarters.

"Fine." he gave up protesting. He stood up, "I'll wait outside the shuttle."

She came out a few minutes later and he had to admit that she was a good quick change artist. She didn't resemble a typical MACO. She was wearing the same tight black dress she had at the banquet when she was guarding Admiral Forrest years ago. "That dress comes in handy?" he asked softly as he shut the shuttle door.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "It doesn't wrinkle, and I never know what I'm going to be doing from day to day." She indicated for him to head out.

They walked silently out the gates of Starfleet. He didn't feel like talking and she was respectful enough to not try and start up a conversation.

Good to her word, she got a table by the door as he headed up to the bar. A few moments later, Erika Hernandez came over and started talking to him. He smiled softly.

Kaitlyn kept her eye out on the surroundings as she sipped her ginger ale.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74, LoyaulteMeLie, and Lupinesence for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and adding it to their favorites.

Chapter 4 - Perhaps everything that happened this day could be chalked up to stress. . .

**The Price of Freedom**

Chapter 4

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan surreptitiously watched as Captain Jonathon Archer and Captain Erika Hernandez spoke with each other at the bar. She was inwardly pleased that Captain Archer could relax for awhile, especially before his debriefing tomorrow.

The communication implant behind her ear gave a soft buzz, "Tinner to Donovan."

She gently touched the implant once as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear - giving the efficient go ahead for Tinner to continue, without her having to say anything.

"Ma'am, Ross and I are on own way to relieve you. ETA, two minutes." Sergeant Tinner stated.

She tapped the implant twice in acknowledgment, then removed her hand from her ear and took another sip of her ginger ale. She smiled gently, she should have known that Robbins would be looking out for her. She'd run the physical training session this morning at 0500 and it was now . . . she glanced at her watch - 2234. It had been a long day and by the way things had gone today, it was going to be another long day tomorrow.

"Kaitlyn!" a voice said loudly over the crowd.

Kaitlyn frowned inwardly as Admiral Sam Gardner plopped down in the seat next to hers. She gave him a small nod and took another sip of her drink.

"I didn't think you stayed out this late at night." he leaned a bit closer to her.

Kaitlyn sat back in her chair to escape the reek of alcohol emanating from him. Obviously, he'd been here a while. "Occasionally." Her gaze quickly swept over the bar to make sure that everything was still safe.

"So, you waiting on someone?" he asked as he slowly looked around the bar. Then he recognized Archer and Hernandez. Sam Gardner looked back at her questionably, "Are you serious - you're here watching them?" He shook his head, she was always on duty. Didn't she know how to relax?

Kaitlyn's lips drew into a fine line. "Sam, I'm working." She gave him a small smile to soften her brush off. "I'll talk to you at lunch tomorrow."

He ran his hand down her bare arm, "Come on - I'll just sit here with you."

A large hand came down on the Sam Gardner's shoulder, "I think the lady asked you to leave."

Kaitlyn looked up at Corporal Ross and gave a small shake to her head. She didn't want to cause a scene - not when they were supposed to be inconspicuous. "That's okay, gentlemen. I'm leaving." She stood up and gave a small nod of thanks to her two MACOs, then headed out the door - leaving Captain Jonathon Archer's safety in their capable hands.

She kept an eye on her surroundings as she walked. It had only taken them five minutes to walk here, and it would only take her another fifteen to walk to her apartment. She rolled her shoulders gently and tried to forget about Sam Gardner. She touched her communication implant. "Donovan to HQ."

"HQ, go ahead Donovan."

"Tinner and Ross are with 0101 and I'm heading home." she stated.

"Acknowledged. HQ out."

Kaitlyn turned around quickly as she heard footsteps approaching. She frowned when she recognized Sam Gardner. She turned back around and kept walking.

"Kaitlyn, wait up." Gardner called as he quickened his pace to catch up with her. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to bother you when you were working."

She kept walking, ignoring him.

"Captain Donovan!" he raised his voice.

She stopped. As long as he had kept this personal, she could ignore him. But, he'd just effectively used his rank to order her to stop walking. She turned around and waited for him to stop in front of her. She kept her hands loosely at her sides and her expression even.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he demanded to know and grabbed her arm.

Kaitlyn took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she fought down the urge to break his hand. "Admiral Gardner, you are putting me in a difficult position. I've told you before that I'm not interested in having a more personal relationship with you. I don't mind working on the investigation with you, but I do not want any further contact with you outside of the investigation. Now, remove your hand from my arm." she stated clearly.

Sam Gardner narrowed his eyes and moved closer to her, "I was just going to offer to buy you a drink - you didn't have to sic those goons on me."

Kaitlyn's jaw tightened, "MACOs, they're MACOs - not goons. You're treading on thin ice when you start insulting the Corps. Admiral, you're inebriated and you aren't thinking clearly. Go home." she directed and yanked her arm out of his grasp. She turned and walked away.

His hand grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it as she turned her body. He dropped to his knees. She kept him immobilized and frowned.

"Let go of my hand!" he yelled as he bit back the pain that was shooting up his arm and down his spine.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Clearly, he wasn't thinking straight. Would he continue to follow her all the way to her apartment? She glanced behind him and saw Sergeant Tinner jogging over to them.

"Ma'am?" Tinner questioned as he took in the situation.

Kaitlyn looked down at Gardner and squeezed the nerve in his hand tighter - making him yelp. "Admiral Gardner was just leaving." She released his hand and he quickly stood up.

He glared at Kaitlyn and the MACO beside her. He'd make her pay for humiliating him in front of an enlisted male. "Good night." he spat and walked down another street.

They both watched as he left. Tinner glanced at her, "I saw him leave right after you did, thought I'd make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

Kaitlyn gave him a small smile, "You have good instincts. The Admiral was not thinking clearly. I'm glad you came - I just might have broken his hand to get my point across."

Tinner shook his head, "No, you wouldn't do that, Ma'am. You're okay?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I'm just fine, Sergeant. See you in the morning."

Tinner turned and headed back to the bar to guard Captain Archer. He sat back down at the table Donovan had vacated.

Corporal Ross lifted his eyebrow in question, "Did he catch up to her?"

Tinner nodded and took a drink of water, "She put him in his place, but he looked really pissed." They all knew Captain Donovan wanted to handle her own problems, but the Admiral's behavior was escalating. "I'll mention it in my report. Colonel Kemp will see it and take care of the situation." He watched the two NX Captains talking easily with each other. Donovan had been training everyone in her unit the past year on reading body language. If you could read body language, you had an advantage on people's true intentions. Their unit was now able to spot people in crowds that didn't quite fit in, which had helped with three of the breeches to security over the past year. "What do you think?" he asked Ross.

Corporal Ross took in a deep breath, "I think they use to be an item, called it off though - probably because of their rank differences before. There is still some chemistry there." he gave his clinical evaluation of the two NX Captains.

Tinner nodded in agreement. "Looks like Captain Archer is leaving." He noted the man paying his tab. Ross headed out the door, while Tinner waited for Archer to leave. He watched as Archer led Hernandez out the bar and waved down a cab for her.

Jonathon Archer watched the cab leave and stood there for a few moments. Where should he go? He frowned when he noted the man still standing a few feet from the door of the club. "You okay tonight, Tinner - isn't it?" he questioned the young man he thought he'd recognized from a few years ago.

Sergeant Tinner nodded as he walked over to Archer. "Yes, Sir."

"Who's with you on shift?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

"Corporal Ross, Sir." Ross introduced himself.

Archer gave them a weary smile, "Donovan finally go home?" he inquired as they started walking back to Starfleet.

"Yes, Sir." they answered.

Tinner watched Captain Archer as they started to walk back to Starfleet, "Captain Donovan has a shuttle standing by to take you back to the Enterprise when you're ready, Sir."

Jonathon Archer raised an eyebrow, "How did she know I wouldn't stay somewhere planet side tonight?"

"You didn't bring a bag with you, Sir." Tinner pointed out.

Archer chuckled, "Yeah, that's true."

XXXXX

Kaitlyn Donovan round house kicked the punching bag, then gave it a few quick jabs. She straightened and looked at her Aide questionably as he entered the training gym.

"Colonel Kemp would like to see you, Ma'am."

She nodded and started unwrapping her hands. She headed to Kemp's office. As soon as she stepped into his office, she realized she was seriously underdressed.

Kemp was seated behind his desk and Admiral Stevens was in the seat across from him, both of them all ready in their uniforms of the day. They looked up as she entered.

Donovan shook her head, "I'm sorry, Colonel. I'll come back later." she apologized and backed up.

Both men stood up. "Come in, Captain Donovan." Kemp waved.

"With respect, Sir - I've been working out." she knew she looked ragged.

Admiral Stevens smiled, "I'm sorry we're interrupting your pt, but we need to discuss Admiral Gardner."

Donovan frowned as she walked over to them, "Is he bringing charges on me, Sir?" she questioned them.

Kemp and Stevens gave her a puzzled look. "Should he?" Kemp asked.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I did immobilize him when he grabbed me, Sir. He could, possibly - but then he'd have to explain what happened." She'd realized that if Gardner hadn't said anything, that it had to have been Tinner.

Colonel Kemp crossed his arms, "Don't be upset at Sergeant Tinner for putting it in his report - you know it's his duty. I'm afraid that Admiral Gardner has escalated this situation. I informed Admiral Stevens and he came over this morning to discuss the options."

"Options, Sir?" she glanced at her Commanding Officers, wondering what options they were discussing.

Admiral Stevens looked over her carefully and noticed her swollen knuckles, "I could take him off the investigation."

Donovan shook her head, "You'd have to give him a reason, Sir. He will demand one, he knows his rights."

"You could file formal charges against him." Kemp suggested.

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan raised an eyebrow, "The charges wouldn't stand up, Sir - even I know that. Just because we're both involved in the investigation, doesn't mean we have to work with one another. I don't think he will give me any further trouble."

Admiral Stevens sighed, "I'll make sure you aren't called into the lab at the same time. Captain, I'm sorry that he's behaving unprofessionally - it's inexcusable." Even he couldn't take Gardner off the investigation, he could at least assign him something else to do today instead of being at Archer's debriefing.

Colonel Kemp nodded, "Thank you, Admiral Stevens for taking care of this situation. I know that Captain Donovan has been very helpful to Starfleet Intelligence over the past few years, and I'm sure you appreciate that she takes on those extra assignments while still carrying out her responsibilities here."

Stevens gave Kemp a small smile. He understood the MACO Colonel clearly. Take care of the situation, or she wouldn't be helping Starfleet Intelligence anymore.

Kaitlyn glanced between the two men. They knew she was still standing here, but Colonel Kemp was clearly giving Admiral Stevens an ultimatum. She cleared her throat. "If that is all, gentlemen, I need to get ready for my morning meeting with my unit."

Colonel Kemp nodded and indicated her knuckles, "Get those tended to first, Captain."

She snapped to, then headed to the showers.

Donovan headed to the small infirmary in MACO Headquarters before heading to her meeting. She smiled when she saw that Corporal Rutledge was on duty.

"Good morning, Ma'am - problems?" Rutledge questioned as she came in.

She indicated her knuckles, "Hit the bag for a little too long this morning."

XXXXX

Captain Jonathon Archer took a deep breath after he'd giving his account of what happened on the _Seleya_ to the Command Council.

Ambassador Soval looked at Captain Archer, "As far as I can determine, you did not try to save a single Vulcan crewman."

Archer winced, "There was no point - they were too far gone."

"Is that your medical opinion, Captain?" Soval questioned with a look of disdain.

"Phlox made that determination." Jonathon Archer reminded them.

Ambassador Soval glanced at his PADD, "Our specialist examined the data you sent back, it is far from certain that the neurological damage was irreversible."

Jonathon breathed out slowly to try and control his temper. "There was nothing we could do for them."

Soval's eyebrow rose, "T'Pol was exposed to the Trellium, she recovered." he pointed out.

Jonathon could feel his chest tightening, "I couldn't help them." he snapped.

Soval looked at him coolly, "There is no need to get emotional, Captain." He took a calming breath. "You spent several hours in the ship's auxiliary control room. In that time, did you try to access the internal sensors, or download the computer database?"

Archer watched the Vulcan Ambassador closely, "No."

Soval put his PADD down on the table, "So, in effect, we don't know what really happened aboard the _Seleya_."

"What the hell does that mean?" Archer demanded to know.

"Because of this oversight, we'll never have a complete picture of the events that led to the ship's destruction." Soval pointed out evenly.

Jonathon gripped the armrests, "I just told you exactly what led to the ship's destruction." he raised his voice.

"Captain." Admiral Forrest warned his friend, he could see that this was quickly getting out of hand.

Jonathon shook his head at Forrest, "I'm not going to sit here and be accused of murdering those people!" he retorted.

"No one is accusing you of anything, Captain." the Vulcan Ambassador reasoned.

Jonathon Archer glared at the Vulcan, "Maybe that crew would still be alive if you'd been a little more helpful."

The room was silent.

"I beg your pardon?" the Ambassador questioned, not quite believing the Captain had just accused him of being at fault.

Jonathon shook his head, "You did everything you could to sabotage our mission. I got more help from the Andorians than I ever got from the High Command."

"That's enough, Captain." Maxwell Forrest warned again, noting that Captain Donovan had set her PADD down and was slowly moving forward to the edge of her chair.

Jonathon Archer jumped out of his seat and placed his hands firmly on the conference table, "This planet would be a cloud of dust right now, if we'd listened to you!"

Maxwell Forrest jumped up, "That's enough, Captain!"

Captain Donovan had herself firmly planted at Jonathon Archer's side, ready to keep the man from harming himself or Ambassador Soval.

Jonathon Archer stepped back, slowly realizing that he'd just lost all control in front of everyone present.

XXXXX

Captain Donovan waited outside Admiral Forrest's office as he and Captain Archer discussed the man's outburst. She could hear their raised voices and she hoped that neither of them would give an ultimatum.

The doors opened and Archer flew out of the office.

"That's an order, Captain!" Forrest demanded.

She watched as Lieutenant Tebbe followed Archer down the corridor. She knocked on the Admiral's open door.

Maxwell Forrest glanced up, then rubbed his temple tiredly. "He's supposed to take a few days to collect himself. I'm worried about him." he admitted.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I'll look after him, Admiral." She turned and quickly left. She knew that Captain Archer was upset. She'd never seen him lose control like that before. The Expanse had taken its toll on him and the dam had finally broken.

XXXXX

Donovan knew Archer been upset when he'd commandeered one of the _Enterprise's_ shuttles and flown himself back alone.

Lieutenant Reed caught up to her and flew the other shuttle back in silence. They headed for the Captain's quarters and waited for him to answer. Reed frowned, "Security, where is Captain Archer?" he requested.

"The Captain transported down to Earth a few minutes ago, Sir." the Security officer stated.

"Where did he transport to?" Reed questioned.

"Unknown, Sir. He had the last transport wiped from the computer." the Security officer explained.

Kaitlyn stepped into the Captain's quarters before the Lieutenant could protest. She immediately spotted his communicator on the desk - no doubt he'd left it on purpose. She quickly tried to think where he'd be going to be alone. Kaitlyn smiled as she realized she didn't need to figure it out, Captain Hernandez would know. She had gotten word on their shuttle ride up that Hernandez was getting ready to leave her ship.

"Donovan to Robbins, what is the sit rep on 0201?" She asked as Reed looked at her questionably.

"She is getting ready to transport and she has her climbing gear." Robbins replied quickly.

"I will get climbing gear and go after her. Please have my night gear bag transported up to the Enterprise. Send me the coordinates as soon as you have them." Kaitlyn requested.

"Yes, Ma'am." Robbins quickly acknowledged.

Lieutenant Reed crossed his arms, "Hernandez will lead you to Captain Archer?"

Donovan nodded.

"I'm coming with you." he stated, in a tone not to be argued with. "We have gear." He indicated for her to follow him.

It took them less than fifteen minutes to change into the _Enterprise's_ hot weather uniforms and gather all of the gear they needed for climbing.

They transported down to the coordinates and they both quickly opened their scanners in search of the Captains. They followed Hernandez's trail and held back as she caught up with Archer.

Archer seemed perturbed that she'd found him, but after a few moments he acquiesced and allowed her to come with him. They both headed off for the mountains ahead.

Donovan touched her implant, "Tebbe, this is Donovan. I will now be the primary for 0101, 0201, and 0105. Please keep a 360 on our location and notify me if anyone comes within a mile of our location." she directed.

"Understood, Ma'am - you are the primary for 0101, 0201, and 0105, and a one mile radius notification is in place. " Lieutenant Tebbe quickly confirmed.

"Tebbe, you're the primary for the 01 crew until I return." Donovan explained.

"Confirmed. I am the primary for the 01 crew until your return. Notification will be sent out to all subsidiaries. Anything else, Ma'am?" he questioned.

"That's all for now. Donovan out." She clicked off her implant and looked up at the mountain. She glanced at Lieutenant Reed, "How much climbing experience have you had, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm Reed looked up at the imposing mountains. "I've had some experience, but in no way am I an expert." he admitted. "I take it you've had far more experience?" he inquired.

They began walking to the base of the mountain, "Yes, it's our fourth survival course in the MACOs." she indicated for him to go ahead and start putting on his climbing gear as she began putting on hers.

"What are the first three courses?" he asked as he stepped into the leg harnesses of the belt, then clipped the belt firmly around his waist.

"First is desert, then extreme cold, third is jungle." she explained as she fastened her belt. She went over to Reed and quickly double checked all of his safeties. Donovan quickly pulled out her PADD and called up the topography of the area. She looked through her binoculars as Archer and Hernandez were climbing up the mountain, about a mile from them. "Looks like they're heading here." she pointed out to Reed on the PADD.

Reed nodded, "If we climb up here," he indicated on the PADD, "we should still be able to reach them along the ridge here."

Donovan agreed and put the PADD in her pack. She looked up, "I'll climb first and clip in, when you get to the clip - tell me, then you can take it out." she instructed as she tethered the two of them together with a safety rope.

XXXXX

Donovan and Reed had been rather quiet in their climb. No idle chit chat, just focused on their task at hand. Occasionally stopping for water and to check on where the Captains were.

Malcolm Reed was looking through the binoculars and breathed a sigh of relief, "Looks like they're finally stopping for the night." he stated. He didn't want to admit it, but his body had started protesting loudly the past thirty minutes. He'd be damn lucky if he could move after awhile. He looked up at Donovan as she glanced down at him, she didn't look too worse for wear.

She smiled, "Finally!"

Malcolm Reed smiled back. Maybe she wasn't feeling too great either.

She braced herself as she looked up, "There's a landing about twenty feet up where we can stop." She took out her water pack and drank a few more gulps before she calculated her next handholds. "Had I known that I was going to be climbing today, I wouldn't have pushed myself so much at pt this morning and I would have hydrated more." she commented.

Malcolm Reed nodded as he watched where she placed herself going up, "This is definitely not what I expected to be doing today."

She made it to the top of the ledge and pulled herself over. She rested for a few moments and took in their temporary surrounding for the night. About a football field's worth of flat terrain. She closed her eyes for a moment, then smiled. She leaned over the ledge to check on Reed's progress, "I hear water." she grinned at him.

He smiled as he hooked his arm over the ledge and pulled himself up. "That's bloody wonderful." he sighed softly as he took a huge breath of air.

She reached over the ledge and pulled out the last clip, then got up slowly. Her body ached in protest.

They walked over about fifty feet to the shade of some trees and dropped their packs, then started taking off their harnesses.

Kaitlyn just wanted to lay down for awhile, but she knew if she did her body would become stiff - and they still had to prepare the area. She stood up and pulled out her scanner. The little stream was about forty more feet away. She looked back at the cliff near them and noted a covered ledge about ten feet up, in case they needed better shelter. She circled the area, trying to find any indications of larger animals in the area - but she didn't find any. When she came back to where she had dropped off her pack, she noticed Reed placing rocks in a pile.

"If we make a fire, we'll attract the Captains' attention, but we can heat the rocks." he pointed out, then used his phase pistol to heat the rocks up. He grunted slightly when he stood up from placing the last rocks. "Don't mind the noises I make, just feeling my age." he gave her a small smile.

Kaitlyn nodded in understanding, "Probably doesn't help the situation when you've been away from Earth's gravity for so long either." She dropped down and opened her pack and pulled out two MREs and opened their packs. She placed the two pot roast meals against the rocks to let them heat up.

Malcolm picked up the binoculars and checked on the Captains - they were settling in and eating their food. He rolled his shoulders as his body relished the cooler breeze now they were in the shade and not climbing in the direct sunlight. He turned back and started to walk back over to their makeshift camp. He raised an eyebrow as Donovan took off the shirt she'd borrowed from the Enterprise and hung it over a tree branch. He noted the white tank top she had been wearing under the shirt. "You always wear pt clothes under your uniform?" he tried to make light of the fact that she was practically stripping down in front of him

Kaitlyn unhooked the belt and began taking off the pants of the uniform, "Of course." She hung the pants up on a branch next to the shirt. "You might want to do the same and let your clothes dry out." She went to her pack and pulled out two wash cloths, and tossed one of them to him. "You can come wash off when you've changed." She walked barefooted and headed to the stream.

Malcolm quickly took off his uniform and hung it up - thankful that he wore pt shorts under his uniform, along with his standard issue blue t-shirt. He was pleased that the grass beneath his feet was soft and there weren't any sticker burrs in it. She was already wiping the wet towel on her arms and neck by the time he got to the stream. He quickly dipped the cloth in the stream and rung it out, then began wiping the grime off of himself. His body was soaking in the moisture.

After they'd clean up, they went back and sat down near the rocks.

Kaitlyn handed him the warm pack of pot roast and the rest of his MRE pack, then sat back to open hers up. She smiled as the aroma wafted from the package.

They ate silently as the sun started its descent behind the other mountains.

Kaitlyn got up and laid out her thermal blanket, then started slowly stretching out her muscles - even though they protested after the day of pulling herself up a damn mountain. She slowly rotated her shoulders, then stretched her arms out above her head.

Malcolm Reed swallowed hard. He knew that she was physically fit, no one could deny that basic fact about her. But the way she languidly moved her body in such a controlled manner caused his mental functions to falter. It was almost a Tai Chi style of stretching. He swallowed again and tried not to stare so intently. "Where did you pick that up?" he tried to keep his voice even. She stopped and looked at him, almost like she'd forgotten he was there.

Kaitlyn blinked a few times as she turned to him. He was lazily leaning back against a large rock and watching her rather intently. Then, she remembered he'd asked her a question. "This is a stretching routine I came up with - it works every muscle in the body." She watched as he winced when he stood up to gather their trash and put it all in a clear sack, then sealed it and put it in his pack. His body might not make a complete recovery tonight, she realized. "Would you like to do the stretching too - it should help." she suggested.

Malcolm stopped as he got his thermal blanket from his pack. It might help. He'd started to realize, as he was sitting and eating, that his body just might not want to work tomorrow. Wouldn't that be just lovely - if he had to be transported back to the ship because he couldn't move in the morning. He sighed softly as he let the pack drop to the ground. He took a deep breath, "I don't suppose it could hurt." He laid his blanket out and raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Take three deep breaths and let them out slowly. Rotate your shoulders gently as you continue to breathe deeply." she instructed as she did the movements. She could see the tension in his muscles slowly start to dissipate as they went through the thirty minute session. She had never shown anyone else her stretching routine, but she started to think that it might be beneficial to others. She'd started the routine almost a year ago to counteract the stress her body built up over the course of each day. She found that her physical training in the morning got her body ready for the day, but at night she found she couldn't stop thinking. Too much to think about. Too many variables to consider in keeping everyone safe. She'd almost become an insomniac. Then, one night she'd been coming home very late in the evening and had decided to go through the park. She'd found a group of people completing a series of exercises. She'd thought people only did their Tai Chi routines in the morning. She'd stayed and asked the man who ran the session why they were here at night. Mr. Van had explained to her that some people needed to calm their minds in the evening, before they could sleep properly. It had been an eye opening experience for her.

She looked over at the Lieutenant as they finished their final movements and took a few deep breaths. He looked in much better condition than when they started. "Feel better?" she inquired.

Malcolm Reed nodded slowly. He was keenly aware of every muscle in his body, but they didn't hurt - they felt . . . warm. "I feel much better. Thank you." he said softly. He didn't know quite what to do next. He fell back to a safe subject to discuss. "How early do you think they'll be up in the morning?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "0500 - it's the time they usually get up." She realized what she'd just said and felt her body tense, waiting for his reaction.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed's eyebrows rose at her easy admission that she knew the daily sleeping habits of the two Captains. But then, he knew that information about Captain Archer. It was pretty easy to figure these things out when you've observed someone for three years. He would suppose that she could have figured out Hernandez's habits from the past year, since she had been in charge of security. But, how did she know Archer's habits? "Did you gather that from the mission logs?" he gave her a means to explain.

Kaitlyn Donovan sat down slowly on her thermal blanket, not quite sure how she should respond. She laid down and stared up at the sky and took a few cleansing breaths. This was the man that had saved her life when Fin, the man who was out to kill Admiral Forrest, had almost managed to shove a knife into her heart. She'd trusted him then - could she still trust him? "Do you still work for the Section?"

Malcolm Reed sank down to his blanket. The first rule of the Section was that you never talked about the Section. He hadn't expected her to bring this up. "No, I don't. Do you?" He watched as she took a deep breath and let it out heavily.

"No, I don't. But, recent events have me questioning if we ever really get out from under them." Kaitlyn closed her eyes tightly - she didn't want to think about the bombs she'd built that kept making their appearances, or Admiral Sam Gardner. She turned her head slightly to look at him. "I've been working with Starfleet Intelligence the past few years - analyzing information for them. Most recently was all of the _Enterprise_ logs." She found she couldn't look at him anymore, and quickly looked back up at the stars.

Malcolm frowned as he deconstructed her words - all of the _Enterprise_ logs. His eyes narrowed, all the logs. He felt his fists clenching. _All the logs!_ Their personal logs were private, it was a way for people to vent out their frustrations. It was a way for people to catalogue the events of the day, to put some semblance of order in that hell hole of a place known as the Expanse. He quickly thought over some of the things he'd mentioned in his personal logs and found himself becoming angrier by them moment. "You read all of our logs?" his kept his voice low, because he felt like yelling.

Kaitlyn frowned. She could hear the anger in his voice, and she didn't blame him. "Yes." she admitted softly.

"Is that all you're going to say?" he demanded. How could she just lay there calmly? How could she just act like it didn't matter that she knew all of their deepest, darkest secrets that they'd professed in their personal logs! He blinked as everything suddenly fell into place. _That's why she'd been at all of their debriefings!_ To approve the validity of their statements, because she knew what they'd really said and how they'd really felt. The explicatives that erupted from his mouth caused her to bolt up. He got up and left.

Kaitlyn watched as Lieutenant Reed stormed off towards the stream. She guessed that she could have never told him the truth about reading their logs. But, then she'd have just been pent up with guilt until someone found out. She knew he would never be able to trust her again, but she still trusted him. She closed her eyes tiredly. She knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep until he decided to return. She reached in her pack and turned on her scanner. He was about fifty feet away, kicking the shit out of a bush.

Malcolm collapsed tiredly on the ground. He'd effectively mutilated the bush. He closed his eyes tightly and held his head in his hands. He'd never felt so utterly betrayed. How could Starfleet have thought it was okay to have someone read their personal logs? Did they think the crew was lying about what had happened? He slowly began to see the situation from Starfleet's point of view. They'd sent out a ship and her crew into the unknown to find a species that had killed more than seven million humans with a single weapon. Starfleet hadn't known if the _Enterprise_ would succeed - more than likely, they wouldn't. Yet, somehow - the _Enterprise_ had succeeded. Even managing to garner a peace with some of the Xindi species. How could Starfleet quickly find out if the _Enterprise_ crew hadn't been compromised and brainwashed? _They had someone analyze all of their logs and look for discrepancies._ He sighed softly. If he was in charge of Starfleet Intelligence, he would have done the same thing in order to protect Earth. It didn't make him feel any better about having his privacy invaded, but at least he understood why.

He stood up and winced, he'd cut his feet up a bit when he'd lashed out at the bush. It had been a stupid thing to do - but it had taken out some of his aggression and kept him from taking it out on Captain Donovan. He walked painfully back to their site, thankfully there was enough moonlight to allow him to see pretty easily. Why had she told him? She could have just not said anything. He came to his blanket and saw the first aid kit sitting on it, waiting for his return. He looked over at Donovan. She was on her side, turned away from him. He sighed as he sat down and opened the kit up. So, she'd known he'd been having at the bush and had more than likely gotten scratched up. He quietly cleaned the cuts on his feet and hands and closed the kit. He laid down and tried to come to terms with her knowing everything he'd admitted in his personal logs.

He knew she was still awake - her breathing was uneven.

Malcolm turned his back to her and tried to go to sleep.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74, LoyaulteMeLie, and Lupinesence for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and adding it to their favorites.

Chapter 5 - Memories have an uncanny ability of returning with the right kind of stimuli.

**The Price of Freedom**

Chapter 5

Kaitlyn's eyes snapped open when her scanner started to beep loudly. She scrambled and got the scanner, her phase pistol, and her night vision goggles. She'd realized the scanner had alerted her to movement at the Captains' site. She quickly looked towards the area through her green hazed lenses and saw Archer arguing with Hernandez.

Archer picked up his pack.

"Shit." she cursed quietly. _The man was actually going to go climbing at night?_

"What?" Reed questioned as he quickly looked through his goggles.

"Archer is going to get himself killed if he tries to climb at night." Kaitlyn grabbed her pants and quickly pulled them on. It would take at least seven minutes to get everything packed and put back on, then they'd have to go after him.

"I don't think you need to worry about them for awhile." Reed said softly as he lowered his goggles, then slowly moved away.

Kaitlyn quickly picked up her goggles and saw the two Captains shedding each others' clothes. _Oh. . ._

She lowered the goggles and put her stuff back down. She sank down to her blanket, then warmed the rocks back up. She reached into her pack and pulled out her tin cup and filled it with water, then set it on the rocks. She noted Lieutenant Reed was watching her. "Would you like some tea?"

He nodded and put his cup with water on the rocks and watched as she got out two tea bags and put one in each cup.

She sat back and leaned against a rock. She really hadn't gotten any sleep and it was only 0117. They sat quietly for a few more minutes, then they got their cups off the rocks. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked cautiously.

"Not really." Malcolm admitted and took a sip of his tea. It smelled vaguely familiar. "What is this?"

"It is a tea from Vulcan - I've become fond of it." she stated.

"I thought I'd recognized the smell - I think Commander T'Pol drinks this on occasion." he explained as he continued to watch her. "Do you remember everything?"

She nodded.

"I thought I'd remembered you had an eidetic memory. So, they had you go through all of the mission logs and catalogue all of the reports?"

"That's all they had me do at first." She winced slightly, "Then Admiral Gardner became all paranoid and planted the idea that you might not be you." She shrugged and sighed heavily, "He had wanted a whole team to go through the personal logs, but Admiral Stevens put his foot down and said I would be the only one listening to them." She hoped that made him feel a bit better, that no one else had listened.

"Not a small task - how long did it take you?"

"Four days. I read each person's logs from start to finish. It took me another day to re-organize it all in my mind to get a complete picture of what happened each day."

"You didn't write anything down?" _How could she keep it all straight in her head?_ It seemed a bit too much.

"No, and once the debriefings are over, they will all be erased." She finished her tea and put the cup down.

"So, how did you satisfy Admiral Gardner that you'd read all of them?" Malcolm frowned - Gardner wasn't a man to just take your word at something.

"He tested me." Kaitlyn frowned as she laid down on her blanket and picked up the scanner.

"How?"

"Does it matter?" she snapped. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Lieutenant - I hated having to read those logs and I just really don't want to talk about it."

Malcolm nodded slowly as he contemplated her reaction. "Well, I for am grateful that Admiral Stevens only had you going through the logs."

She looked over the readings on her scanner, "I'm glad that we came out here and not anyone else. I don't think the Captains would be pleased if they ever learn that anyone had followed them."

Malcolm laid down on his side, "I certainly won't mention it."

She watched as he stretched out and closed his eyes, "You think it's okay to go to sleep?"

Malcolm cleared his throat, "They're not going anywhere." A slight wave a jealousy swept through him - at least the Captain had a companion and hopefully the man would find his balance again that the Expanse had taken away. Malcolm sighed heavily. He'd burned the bridges in his past relationships. Oh, if he went to a few of them, they'd take a few rolls in the hay with him, listen to him half-arsed as he babbled on, then send him on his way. But, that's not what he wanted. He wanted someone that would understand everything they had to do out there. He turned over again and tried to get back to sleep.

XXXXX

0742, Transport Station in San Francisco

Ambassador Soval took a deep breath as his Aide, Varik, explained that there would be a delay in their departure. They were on their way up to the Vulcan ship in orbit. Minister Kuvak had come to personally take the information from the debriefings back to the Vulcan High Command. He was also here to congratulate the Earth government on the success of the _Enterprise's_ mission into the Expanse. But, now Soval's departure was delayed. Evidently, Security wanted to check the shuttle again.

He looked over the few people waiting in the shuttle terminal for early morning departures. His eyes widened. He almost hadn't recognized her. When the lists of casualties had come in from the _Enterprise_, he had been relieved that her name was not amongst them. He walked over to the table she sat at, reading her PADD. "Corporal Cole."

Amanda Cole jumped up from her seat when she heard his voice. "Good morning, Ambassador Soval." She looked around quickly for his guards and relaxed slightly when she saw them about ten feet away.

"Good morning, Corporal. Are you traveling for your leave?" Soval asked, seeing that was the only logical reason she was here this early in the morning.

"Yes, I'm going to go visit family in Baltimore, my shuttle has been delayed for another hour." she shrugged.

"My shuttle is delayed as well." He had a thought, "Would you like some tea?" he suggested.

"That would be nice." Amanda nodded slowly, wondering why on Earth he was talking to her. The last time they spoke, he said she distracted him and had her removed from his security detail. It still perturbed her that he had just removed her instead of dealing with his emotions.

Soval motioned for one of his guards, and requested two cups of tea. He indicated for the Corporal to sit back down, as he did the same. After a few weeks of increased meditation, he had finally pushed aside the emotions that had bothered him when she was on his guard detail. He had finally concluded his heightened emotions around her had been because she was with him when he had been kidnapped. "Did Captain Donovan ever speak to you about why I had you removed from my detail?" He was curious, because Donovan had never mentioned it to him.

Amanda frowned, "No. When she came back, she was very distant and she only spoke to people when she needed to. Right before the _Enterprise_ left for the Expanse, she talked to me - wished me good luck. She looked like she was about to ask me something, then stopped. She finally said 'Whatever happened, can not be undone. But, there is always a reason why things happen'. Anyhow." she shrugged, then thanked the Vulcan that set the cup of tea in front of her.

Soval had not known that Captain Donovan had been so distant when she came back from her mission to stop the weapon supplier of Terra Prime. He knew she had been injured, but she recovered in four days, and her mission had been deemed a success. He should have insisted on seeing her, though he hadn't because of the way he had treated Corporal Cole. He thought back to encounters with Captain Donovan over the past week - she seemed fine now, maybe she had just needed time to recover from her mission. It was in the report that five people had been killed when she was found. He took a long sip of tea and realized he'd been quiet for a few minutes. "Captain Donovan is very wise." He watched the young woman before him. She was not wearing her MACO uniform, but instead a pair of jeans and a red top and she had her hair down. "I was pleased that you were not on the list of casualties." he admitted.

Amanda's eyebrows rose, "I'm glad I wasn't either. There were a few times . . . well, we lost a lot of good people." She sighed softly, "Thank you for coming to Major Hayes memorial - it meant a lot to us, especially Captain Donovan."

Soval watched her carefully, "He was a good officer and his sacrifice will not be forgotten." She did not look well, not as self-assured as she had been before she went into the Expanse. "What was it like, the Expanse?" he questioned her.

"Very different. We had problems as soon as we entered." She began and started to tell him about how the spatial anomalies had altered what they knew about physics and how they never knew what was going to happen from one minute to another. She told him about all of the species they'd encountered - the ones that were friendly, and the many that weren't. She frowned when she looked at her watch. She'd been talking for almost an hour and he hadn't stopped her once. She took a sip of her cold tea, then set it down. "I'm sorry to go on . . . it was just nice to have someone to talk to that kind of understands the situation." She felt like an idiot, he'd probably read all of the reports, seen the transcripts of the debriefings - he already knew what had happened.

Soval had watched her carefully. Taking in all of her slight smiles when she talked about the few happy moments, and the involuntary winces when she spoke of things that were unpleasant and downright deadly. She'd spoken softly, but her voice was adamant when she spoke of their mission and that everyone knew the responsibility they had to keep Earth safe. At all costs, they would find the Xindi weapon and destroy it. He knew that humans were very focused when they set their sights on something. This was one of the reasons the Vulcan High Command was hesitant about humans. They had accomplished so much, in such a small time frame. What were they capable of? What if they wanted to dominate? Soval breathed deeply, that was not what these human wanted. Instead of retaliating, they had offered peace to the Xindi. Perhaps, Vulcans could learn a few things from these humans. "I believe I understand better now that I have spoken to you." he admitted.

Amanda smiled softly, "Well, my point of view is limited to my involvement in things - I don't even know about everything. I just know that each time something went wrong, the Senior staff took it personally. Major Hayes was impressed by them, even though he'd never tell them. After each incident, Archer would always ask them 'What can we learn from this?' then they'd come up with a few more protocols - I think we had ninety-six when we returned."

"Protocols?" Soval inquired.

"Guidelines on how to approach species you've never met before - things like that, I know he's going to share it with Starfleet Command." Amanda looked up as she heard that her shuttle was cleared for boarding. She stood up and smiled, "Thank you for the tea, Ambassador."

Soval nodded, "Thank you for the conversation, Corporal." He watched as she picked up her bag and headed off to her shuttle. Soval noted two males following her as she headed away, they seemed vaguely familiar.

"Her MACO security." Varik stated when he noted where the Ambassador's attention was.

Soval nodded, remembering that Captain Donovan was having the _Enterprise_ crew guarded, but he hadn't realized she was also protecting the MACOs that had served on the _Enterprise_. It was a wise precaution. He looked at Varik, "Is the shuttle ready?"

"Yes, Ambassador."

They turned and headed to their shuttle.

"Did they explain the delay?" Soval questioned.

"There has been another shuttle bombing, this one in England. All shuttles are going through thorough examinations before they are cleared to depart." Varik explained.

Soval contemplated this information, "Isn't this the fifth bombing in seven months?"

"Yes, Ambassador."

"Who is in charge of the investigation?" Soval questioned as they sat down in the seats of the shuttle.

"Earth's Emergency Recovery Agency, but I saw on the news they just asked for Starfleet's assistance."

Soval looked out the window as the shuttle quickly took off and headed to their waiting ship. "Please send a message to Admiral Forrest and send our deepest regrets on the latest tragedy. Then, recommend he send Captain Donovan. In fact, Lieutenant Reed should go too - since he has returned from the Expanse."

Varik swallowed as he looked up at the Ambassador, "Sir, you know Admiral Forrest doesn't like it when you give suggestions."

"Remind him about my shuttle being bombed at Starfleet Headquarters." Soval pointed out. Donovan and Reed had found part of the bomb back then, when no one else had. He closed him eyes and decided to meditate for a few minutes before he met with Minister Kuvak. Kuvak had always been a close colleague, but recently the man had been swayed heavily by Administrator V'Las.

XXXXX

Donovan and Reed walked quietly along the terrain of the mountain. The two Captains were about a mile ahead of them.

Reed's communicator chirped and he quickly opened it. "This is Reed."

"Lieutenant Reed, this is Admiral Forrest. I understand that Captain Donovan is with you? She can hear me?" Forrest asked.

"Yes, Admiral." Reed stopped walking. _What could the Admiral want with him?_

"Good. We've had another shuttle bombing and we'd like the two of you to go to the site and help with the investigation." Forrest explained.

Donovan frowned, "Sir, I'm in charge of. . ." She was cut off by the voice of Admiral Stevens.

"We know what you're doing right now. You can have someone else take care of it. One hundred and twenty-six civilians just died and we are asking for both of your expertise." Stevens said calmly, but firmly.

"Yes, Sir. Where do you need us?" Donovan questioned.

"We'll have you beamed here to Starfleet Headquarters. Stand by." Steven ended the communication.

Donovan looked at Reed, "I guess we're done with this."

Reed nodded and took one more look at the Captains, then they were transported from where they stood.

XXXXX

Colonel Kemp met them in the Transporter Room of Starfleet Headquarters. He nodded to Reed, then turned his attention to Donovan. "Who do you want to send in your place for 0101 and 0201?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"Actually, Sir - I think it would be better just to keep the one mile perimeter in place." Donovan quickly stated.

Kemp raised an eyebrow, then he thought he understood what she was trying not to say out loud. "Okay. I'll keep Tebbe in charge until you return." He stopped before opening the Conference Room door and shook his head at her borrowed Starfleet uniform.

Kaitlyn looked down at the uniform, forgetting that she'd borrowed it and wasn't in her MACO uniform. "Can't I change first?"

Kemp grinned, "Nope, they said to get you here as soon as possible. You might have some explaining to do about jumping ship to Starfleet."

She shook her head, "It was the only thing available."

Kemp chuckled, "I know - seriously, it's fine. Don't worry about it." He pushed the button on the panel and the doors opened. _He couldn't wait to see the look on General Casey's face._

Donovan and Reed stepped in and couldn't help but feel the stress in the room. It was palatable.

Their gear clanged as they walked over to the table and reported in.

The Admirals and General Casey nodded.

Admiral Stevens quickly handed each of them a PADD that had all of the details they had on the previous four commercial shuttle bombings. "We want the two of you to help with the investigation - the EERA is expecting you in London. Nothing has been removed yet, just photographed."

Donovan nodded, "Sir, if I may ask, why are Lieutenant Reed and I going?"

Admiral Forrest leaned forward, "Because you two found evidence when Ambassador Soval's shuttle was exploded on Starfleet Headquarters. You have proven you work well together."

Donovan looked down, she vaguely recalled reading about that event in a report. She glanced at Reed - he also looked puzzled. She looked up at the Command Council. "We'll need to gather our uniforms and equipment." she stated.

"Already taken care of. Both of your go-bags and extra sets of uniforms were delivered a few minutes ago. Commander Morrison is ready to give you any equipment you need." Admiral Stevens informed them. "A Starfleet shuttle will be waiting outside in thirty minutes."

Donovan and Reed snapped to, then headed to Commander Morrison to gather their equipment.

Malcolm Reed glanced at Donovan, "Are you having a hard time recalling that bombing?" he asked as he held the stairwell door open.

She nodded, "I am. We'll look it up on our way over."

Commander Morrison nodded as they came in, "I've already laid out everything I think you could need. Look it over and see if you can think of anything else."

"Do you have a copy of my program?" she asked quickly.

Morrison handed her a PADD, "It's ready."

She quickly turned it on and went over the detonation extrapolation program to make sure it was her latest version.

Reed looked over her shoulder, "I do remember that program." he mentioned softly as Morrison started packing all of the equipment for them.

"Why don't you two go shower, while I finish this. They left your bags here." he indicated the table that had their bags and two set of uniforms.

"Thank you, Commander." Reed said as they headed to the nearest showers, which happen to be the decontamination showers for biohazards. He was thankful there were seven separate stalls available.

They showered and changed in record time and picked up the rest of their uniforms and equipment and headed out to the waiting shuttle.

The pilot quickly flew the shuttle to London.

Malcolm Reed quickly called up the details of the bombing of Ambassador Soval's shuttle and sat back as he started to remember her using that detonation extrapolation program and them climbing up a tree. But, he couldn't remember what happened after that. He frowned as he glanced at Captain Donovan. He quickly started going through the details of the other shuttle bombings.

"The last reading indicated the shuttle was at 200 feet and it was landing when the bomb went off." Kaitlyn stated as she read over the details. She sat back against the bench, "What do you normally do at 200 feet?" she asked Reed.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "Me, when I'm landing the shuttle? I activate the inertial stabilizers so there's less wobbling when I land."

Kaitlyn nodded, "So do I. What happens on the shuttle when the inertial stabilizers are activated?"

Malcolm thought quickly over the process in his mind, "Flaps open, landing gear comes down, landing lights come on." He looked at her, "Start with those areas?"

"Yes. The dispersal pattern doesn't indicate the bomb came from in the cabin, or even in the lower holding with the luggage - but the underbelly of the shuttle." She showed him the one aerial photo they had to work with at the moment. She turned on her program, "Tell the pilot to hover at 200 feet where they last had contact with the shuttle." She quickly input all of the variables at the time of the bombing into her program.

"We're here Ma'am." the pilot indicated. "They are telling me to move off, Ma'am - you'd better make it quick."

She quickly called up the topography of the area and filtered it into the program. "Done, thank you." She indicated for the pilot to go ahead and land.

Reed looked at the program as it went through the detonation process and indicated the most probable areas to find different parts of the shuttle. "They should have the area gridded by now, we should be able to find these areas rather easily."

The shuttle landed, they picked up their bags, and then stepped out. Kaitlyn stopped at the pilot standing outside the shuttle, "If they give you any grief about hovering over the site - blame me."

The young man nodded, looking a bit confused.

They walked quickly back down to the crash site.

"Are you the gits that were hovering over the crash site? We put up a no fly zone for a reason - if you're journalists, we'll have you licenses revoked!" a middle-aged woman came flying towards them from the Command Center tent set up on the other side of the taped off area.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at the woman as she showed her identification, "I'm Captain Donovan and this is Lieutenant Reed - I believe Agent Wilkes is expecting us."

The woman frowned, "Fine, come along." She waved for them to be allowed to cross to the crash site. "I'm Agent Donnally." She walked a few feet ahead of them to the Command Center. "Wilkes, they're here."

The older man hovering over a computer monitor stood up and looked over the two officers that Starfleet had sent over. He strode over quickly and shook their hands, "We're glad you're here. Why don't you leave your bags here, and I'll take you in." He indicated the young woman beside him with a PADD in her hands. "This is Melanie, she'll document anything you find."

They set their bags down on one of the empty tables and quickly put on their gloves, then walked with Wilkes. "We haven't removed anything, we've just gridded the area and taken photos. We've got about seven hours of daylight left. We'd really need to be able to remove the bodies soon." he explained as they walked. He stopped and looked at both of them questionably, "It's very unsettling - you're going to be fine?"

Donovan raised an eyebrow, "It can't be any worse than Alpha Centauri."

"Nausicaans." Reed muttered to himself as he looked back as another shuttle took off.

"Well, if you start to feel sick, just get away from the site before you hurl." Wilkes advised them and started walking again.

Kaitlyn stopped. She'd just processed what Lieutenant Reed had muttered to himself. _How did he know about the Nausicaans? _It wasn't in any of the reports.

"Captain?" Reed called when he noticed she'd stopped.

"Fine. Just thinking." She quickly caught up with them. She frowned as she finally got an up close view of what the crash site looked like. She took a few deep breaths and tried to keep her emotions out of the way. She focused on taking in all of the details as they walked around the perimeter. She pulled out her PADD, "Agent Wilkes, if you've got photos of the civilians, go ahead and have them removed - we'll see if we can find the bomb remnants for you."

He looked at the two curiously, then walked away and left Melanie with them.

Kaitlyn glanced at the young woman curiously, "Melanie, you're not with the EERA?" she inquired as they started to move through the wreckage carefully to grid 22B.

"No, Captain - I'm just an intern." Melanie explained.

"Well, this is a very unique scene. What do you notice?" Kaitlyn asked the young woman.

Melanie frowned, _no one ever asked her opinion_. "The dispersal pattern is pretty compact for such a large shuttle." she stated hesitantly.

Lieutenant Reed nodded, "Very good, Melanie. So, what does that indicate to you?" he questioned.

"That the shuttle was relatively close to the ground, not moving - preparing to land. Even though the bomb destroyed the shuttle and killed everyone in it, the bomb didn't vaporize everything." the young woman looked at them expectantly. She smiled when the Captain and the Lieutenant both nodded at her assessment.

"What we have decided to look for are things on the underside of the shuttle." Reed stated as he bent over when he saw part of the landing light lens. "Shouldn't this be more towards 18 to 24?" he asked Donovan as he held it up to her.

Donovan looked over the piece of the lens, then nodded. They were currently standing in grid 32. "Please annotate where we found this, Melanie." She handed it to the woman and she quickly bagged and tagged it, then put it in the pouch she shouldered.

They continued to work their way up to grid 22B, where they found the rest of the landing light housing. They worked the rest of the afternoon and found all of the other pieces of interest from the shuttle in the area indicated on Donovan's program.

Donovan and Reed sat down in the grass away from the crash site and compared notes, while Melanie took all of the bagged evidence back to the Command Center. They'd been mulling over all of the items collected for twenty minutes.

"The only thing really out of place according to your program was that first piece of lens. We should focus there, and the surrounding grids." Reed suggested.

Kaitlyn nodded. "If the bomb was in or near the landing light lens, how was it triggered?"

Reed stood up and offered her a hand. "Don't know yet - could have been triggered when they came on, or maybe set to go off when they came back down to a certain altitude, possibly even remotely triggered."

She took his hand and he helped her up. She got a flash of him offering her a hand previously - but she didn't recognize the scene, or when it had happened. She frowned as she let go of his hand.

"Are you okay?" Reed asked as she continued to stare at her hand.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath. Something . . . _something_ was trying to come back to her memory, but it was just out of reach. She looked up at Lieutenant Reed slowly, "I'll be fine. Let's go check out that grid."

XXXXX

They found a few more fragments of the lighting lens and took them back to check the residue left on the fragments.

Kaitlyn sat back and watched as Lieutenant Reed used the equipment to analyze the fragments. She closed her eyes and tried to call the flash she'd seen earlier when he'd offered her a hand.

She was getting out of a taxi. He smiled and kissed her - _really_ kissed her. Her eyes flew open and she quickly looked around, her breathing was a bit ragged. She looked at Reed, wide-eyed. _Could he be the Starfleet Officer she'd worked with when she went after the weapon supplier of Terra Prime?_ But, he died - she remembered him dying! Well, she had snippets of him being shot - but why would she remember that and not what he looked like, or his name? _Who could have wiped her memories?_ She clenched her fists - _Harris_. Damn the man!

Lieutenant Reed looked over at Captain Donovan when she jumped off her stool. "Are you sure your okay?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. She couldn't risk saying anything at the moment until she decided what she was going to do. She couldn't talk to him about that mission as long as she had her communication implant in, because Harris could be listening to her conversations. "Actually, my implant is giving me a headache." She touched her implant, "Donovan to HQ."

"This is HQ, go ahead Donovan."

"My implant is giving me a headache and impeding my focus on the current situation. I'm going to have it taken out. You can still reach me through my PADD." she stated.

"Acknowledged. Make sure you bring the implant back and we'll have our people look at it when you return. HQ out."

Malcolm watched her closely. _What was she up to?_ "How are you going to get it out?"

She went over and found a sterilized scalpel, "Just a small incision behind my ear." She tried to hand him the scalpel.

He shook his head and stood up, "I don't really think I can do that."

She put the scalpel down on the table and reached for his hand. _Maybe he'd remember something_.

Malcolm was puzzled, but allowed her to bring his hand up to her neck. He blinked as she kept her hand on his. His hand felt warm, and suddenly he had a flash of him running his hand over her neck and kissing her hard on the lips.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to question her.

She shook her head, then handed him the scalpel again.

Malcolm didn't remember ever kissing her - _and he'd certainly remember something like that happening._ The only time that was a mystery to him was when he went after the weapon supplier of Terra Prime. He blinked rapidly. _She couldn't be the woman - could she?_ But, she died - he remembered her dying! _Who was capable of taking their memories away and creating this elaborate ruse? _His lips drew into a fine line - Harris.

Kaitlyn watched as Lieutenant Reed's mind put things together. She watched as his lips drew into a fine line.

"You need to sit down." he said softly as retrieved a med kit from another table.

She sat still on the stool as he cleaned the area around the implant with a numbing agent. "If you make the incision right at the base, it will just slip out."

Malcolm nodded and picked up the scalpel. He quickly made the incision and the communication implant easily came out into the gauze he had ready to catch it. He handed it to her, then quickly wiped away the small amount of blood and put some liquid adhesive over the cut. He watched as she cleaned the scalpel and used it to open up the implant and did something to it, then closed it back up.

Kaitlyn put the now non-functioning communication implant in a baggie and put it in her pocket. She looked up at him as he cleaned off his hands, then sat back down on his stool.

He didn't know what to say. _How could he start this conversation?_ He glanced around as more people began arriving to work overnight at the crash site. _They couldn't talk here_.

They both looked up as the machine finished its analysis.

"Tricobalt explosive residue." Malcolm sighed.

Kaitlyn quickly looked over the information on her PADD, "None of the other bombings annotated tricobalt explosives."

Malcolm crossed his arms, "So, does that mean we really have five unrelated bombings, or someone using different explosives to make them seem unrelated?"

They compiled all of their findings into an information package and sent it off to Admiral Forrest and to Agent Wilkes.

A few minutes later, Agent Wilkes came over. "Any theories from your findings?"

Lieutenant Reed shrugged, "We'll need to go over everything again tomorrow. Maybe something else will show up after the top layer of wreckage has been removed tonight. Is it possible for us to review the complete files of everything from the other bombings, including the photos?"

Wilkes nodded, "I can have all of the photos brought here. We have all of the analysis on disks. I'll have them here by 0900. Good work today. See you in the morning." he smiled, then headed off to make a few communications.

They picked up their bags and uniforms and headed to the hanger where the Starfleet shuttle was waiting to take them to Officer Housing at London's Starfleet base.

"Ready Ma'am, Sir?" the pilot questioned as they got in the shuttle.

"Actually, Ensign - I've gotten an invite for us to stay at The Belthroy, do you know where that is in London?" Kaitlyn questioned.

The Ensign grinned, "Sure do, Ma'am. Very nice hotel. I'll get you there in ten minutes." He began his pre-flight check.

Kaitlyn quickly typed a message on her PADD to the manager at The Belthroy and sent it off.

Malcolm looked at her questionably. The Belthroy was a very expensive hotel.

Kaitlyn read the reply when it came in, then erased it. "I think after we check in, we need to change, then get dinner." she suggested.

"Sounds good. What kind of establishment are you looking for?" he asked.

"A pub will be fine." She realized that her hands were shaking slightly, so she clenched them into fists.

"I know of a place not far away from the hotel." Malcolm watched as she clenched her fists. He had so many questions and it was killing him not to blurt them out. But, they had to be cautious. If Harris had taken their memories away - why did he do it, how did he do it, and what was he trying to keep hidden?

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74, LoyaulteMeLie, Lupinesence, and jeangreyten for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and adding it to their favorites!

Chapter 6 - it happened in a flash.

**The Price of Freedom**

Chapter 6

The Belthroy Hotel

The Manager quickly came over, "Ah, Captain Donovan - it's a pleasure to see you again! We missed you last month." he bowed slightly.

She smiled, "Unfortunately, I was very busy." she glanced at Reed, who was a bit mystified as to why the manager knew her on sight. "Mr. Sheldon, this is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed - he is the Tactical Officer on the _Enterprise_." she introduced the two men.

Sheldon shook his hand, "You have done us a great service, Lieutenant Reed - I thought you looked familiar. I hope you enjoy your stay with us, the Presidential Suite is ready for you. Let me show you up." He walked them to the elevator and inserted the special card key that allowed them access to the top floor.

The elevator doors opened to the semi-circular marble entry. The massive wooden double doors were straight ahead. Mr. Sheldon slid the card in the reader and the doors unlocked. He opened the doors and let them go in first.

"Everything looks wonderful Mr. Sheldon, thank you." she smiled softly.

He smiled brightly and handed her two key cards. "Do you need any dinner reservations this evening?" he asked.

"No, Lieutenant Reed is taking me to a pub tonight, as I requested." she explained.

"A good establishment, I hope?" Mr. Sheldon prompted as he looked at the Lieutenant.

"The King's Brewery." Malcolm nodded.

Mr. Sheldon nodded in approval and turned to her, "It is a very good establishment. I'll make sure that Jack Elswood knows you're coming. He'll take care of you. Will you be walking, or would you like a driver?"

Kaitlyn smiled at Mr. Sheldon, "We're going to walk. Thank you." she nodded as he stepped back into the elevator and she closed the doors of the suite. She turned around to find a very confused Lieutenant Malcolm Reed watching her.

"What, exactly, is all this about?" he asked. "The Presidential Suite? And he's treating you like royalty."

"My mother had a holding interest in this hotel, and when she died, I inherited that interest. So, when I'm on planet, if the Suite isn't already booked - I can reserve it." she shrugged. "Mr. Sheldon knew my mother and I've known him since I can remember. He's more like a surrogate uncle to me - always there to help."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." he smiled. He looked at the doors to the two bedrooms, "Do you have a preference?"

"I'd prefer that one." she indicated the farther door.

He nodded, "Well, let me shower and change my clothes and then we can go." he suggested.

She picked up her bag and went to her room. She hung up her two uniforms and her three other civilian sets of clothes and put her toiletry bag on the counter in the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and put on a pair of black pants and a green silk top, then clipped her hair up loosely.

Kaitlyn came back out into the living room and went to the balcony window and looked down at the busy street below. All of the street lights were on and people were busy heading out to dinner.

"Ready?" he asked as he came out of his room.

She nodded and smiled as she walked over to him. She handed him his key card, then headed to the door.

Malcolm Reed put the card in his pocket and had a feeling of déjà vu. Why did this seem familiar? He shook his head as he closed the door firmly.

They rode silently down the elevator and walked across the hotel atrium, then out the front door.

She stopped at the sidewalk and raised an eyebrow, "Which way, Lieutenant?"

He shook himself out of his daze and waved to the right, "Sorry - it's just a couple of blocks down this way." he stated as he walked beside her, closer to the street.

"You know, according to rank, you should be walking on the right." she pointed out to him.

He shook his head, "If we were in uniform. Besides, I was always raised that the woman should walk on the inside of the sidewalk."

She chuckled softly, "Why?"

He cleared his throat, "Women of the Night walk close to the street." It sounded antiquated when he explained the old custom to her.

"Well then, thank you for protecting my reputation." she smiled.

Malcolm still couldn't get over the feeling that this was all too familiar.

She watched him as they walked along the sidewalk and saw the perplexed looked on his face. She placed her hand on his arm and stopped walking.

He stopped and glanced at her arm. _Something_. Something was stirring in the back of his mind.

She dropped her hand, "Are you having a sense of déjà vu, too?" she inquired.

He looked at her carefully, then nodded. "We need to talk."

She nodded and they continued on their way.

They arrived to the King's Brewery and were quickly shown to a booth and handed menus to look over. The hostess smiled brightly at Malcolm as he sat across from Kaitlyn, "Can I gettcha anything from the bar while you decide on what to eat?" she asked.

"A Guinness, please." Malcolm requested.

The hostess looked at Kaitlyn questionably.

"A White Russian, please." she stated. She watched as the hostess left and sauntered up to the bar. She sat back in the booth and frowned. She knew the hostess was trying to get the Lieutenant's attention, but she didn't quite understand the situation.

The hostess came back a few moments later and smiled brightly again at the Lieutenant, "Here's your Guinness," she turned to Kaitlyn and set her drink down, "and the White Russian." She smiled again at Reed, "Carl will be over to get your order in a few minutes." she sauntered back to the hostess podium by the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaitlyn asked as she sipped her drink.

He cleared his throat, "It's because I sat on the opposite side of the table. She's acting immature towards you because of it."

"So, what? I'm going to get this kind of treatment all night?" she shook her head and started to get up.

Malcolm Reed quickly got up and indicated for her to scoot in on the bench and he sat down beside her and pulled his drink over. "Don't get upset, I'll just sit over here and it will stop." He took a sip of his beer and quickly focused his attention on the menu.

Kaitlyn Donovan watched him carefully.

Malcolm looked up as the waiter came over.

"Good evening, I'm Carl - what can I gettcha this evening?" the young man smiled brightly.

"I'll have a filet mignon, medium well with salted chips." Reed stated, then turned to her. "What would you like?"

She wondered why he was asking her instead of the waiter asking her, "The same will be fine."

Reed turned to the waiter and nodded and handed the menus back.

"I'll have this out shortly." Carl nodded and quickly left.

Reed started to drink his beer and noticed she was looking at him closely again. He took a deep breath. "Okay, why don't you start."

Kaitlyn almost backed off, but she decided that the lingering questions would just continue to torture her until she learned the truth. She took a deep breath, "Did you ever go on a mission for Harris that you don't remember well?" she asked him quickly.

He nodded slowly. He'd rather forget that time in his life. He didn't like the lies and deception that had encompassed his life. He waited patiently for her to begin.

Her head started to throb again as she tried to remember the scant details she knew. "I was a Lieutenant, in Major Hayes' unit stationed in San Francisco, after we had thwarted the plot to assassinate Admiral Forrest. I had gone on a mission with another operative to go after the Terra Prime weapon's supplier. I was told that we'd stopped a killer, but not before he'd killed five people - including the Starfleet Officer that had been working undercover with me as my husband." she saw something flicker across his face.

Malcolm Reed's breath caught in his chest. His head started to pound. He sat back against the bench. He looked at her, "It's not a coincidence that we both have amnesia about that time in our life."

"But why? What could be so important that he didn't want us to remember, and why did he tell us the other one was dead?" Kaitlyn questioned softly.

Malcolm frowned, "We did work with each other very closely, maybe he thought we'd gotten too close." he stated quietly. He still wasn't certain about all of this. He had remembered one thing about the woman he'd worked with. She'd been a touch telepath. He looked at her quickly with realization, "You don't like people to touch you."

She frowned, "What about it?" she questioned, wondering what in the world he was getting at.

"You're a touch telepath." he stated.

She blinked. Nobody knew that. She swallowed, "How did you know?" she asked softly.

He smiled, "Because the woman I worked with was a touch telepath, that's how we communicated during our mission - I do remember that much." he pointed out. "I remember that I cared for her a great deal." he admitted. He reached for her hand that was resting in her lap.

Kaitlyn held his hand and felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was relieved because he'd thought she'd been killed, and he couldn't even remember her name or what she'd looked like. She could feel how much he cared for her and how heartbroken he'd been when he thought she'd died. She had a flash of them together in her apartment, they had been very close. She got another flash of them making very passionate love. She closed her eyes tightly as pain seared through her skull.

Something popped in their minds and the floodgates opened as memories came rushing back to them.

They were breathing heavy a few moments later when the memories stopped abruptly before they reached the Yellow Canary to talk to Mardock Tal.

"What the bloody hell?" Malcolm hissed as he touched his head. He closed his eyes tightly as he was overwhelmed by everything he now remembered had happened. His eyes snapped open as he realized just how much detail had been left out of the report he supposedly wrote about the mission. "Harris." he hissed. How could the man do this? Making them think the other was dead! He looked over at Kaitlyn and saw her worrying her bottom lip. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but he held back. A lot had happened in the past three years. "Kaitlyn?"

She looked up when he said her first name. She was feeling like she'd fallen down the rabbit hole. _Three years_. For three years she'd battled her self-condemning demons that kept telling her she hadn't done enough to save him. Now that she remembered almost everything from that mission, her heart hurt even worse. She missed him, his touch, his smile. She blinked when she realized he was rubbing her back gently.

Malcolm smiled, "I've missed you too." He realized he could hear her thoughts if he touched her, just like before. Whatever had popped in his head hurt like hell, but it was easing up. He could feel her anger starting to rise - she wanted to make Harris pay for what he'd done to them. Malcolm rubbed the back of her neck gently, "As much as I'd like to skewer him, there's a reason why he did this - let's walk through it." he suggested in a voice that sounded much calmer than he felt. "Let's put aside the question of how he blocked our memories for awhile. Why did he have our memories blocked?"

"We found out Mardock Tal was Attucks. We discovered the Orions on Ceti Alpha, and that Olek was holding information from the people - and the people were segregated on where they could live based on their DNA." Kaitlyn frowned, _what had happened there since then?_

"And we found out that Olek was aligned with Terra Prime, and he had the Orions supplying weapons. Mardock was pushing the Populist Republic to buy weapons from us." Malcolm looked at her quickly, "You made seven bombs, one of them we detonated in the warehouse, but the Orions took the other ones."

Kaitlyn frowned, "Three of them have showed up the past couple of months. They didn't explode, they obviously don't know about the secondary trigger needed - but we're pretty sure they've figured it out now."

"Who's we?"

"Admiral Stevens, Admiral Gardner, and Commander Morrison. We've been working on trying to track them down - I recognized the bombs were my design when I saw them." Kaitlyn sighed softly. _This was a mess._ "So, what? We found out too much, accidently messed with some of Harris' other operations he had going on?"

"Most likely. I wish we remembered what happened when we went to the Yellow Canary." Malcolm shook his head tiredly. "I know Harris didn't want us to get close to each other - but I never dreamed that he would go to this length to keep us apart." He took a deep breath and looked over her face closely, "If he went to such lengths to keep us from remembering, he absolutely can't find out we remember as much as we do." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, and looked up as Carl delivered their dinners to the table. They ate silently, each contemplating everything that had happened on that mission.

An older gentleman came over to their booth, "Pardon me for interrupting your meal, but are you Captain Donovan and Lieutenant Reed?" he questioned.

Reed nodded, "Yes, Sir."

The man smiled brightly, "I'm Jack Elswood, the owner of this establishment. Mr. Sheldon wanted me to make sure that you were taken care of this evening. Has everything been to your satisfaction?" he inquired.

"The food and drink are wonderful, Mr. Elswood." she smiled.

He nodded and looked at Reed.

"It's wonderful." Malcolm nodded to the proprietor.

"Let me get you another round of drinks. If you need anything, just tell Carl and he'll see to it." Jack Elswood stated, then left them.

Carl brought over their fresh drinks and took the empty glasses.

She sipped her drink, "So, you've done well on the Enterprise."

"Challenging. Sometimes we've been absolutely outgunned. I really don't know how we got through the Expanse." Malcolm admitted.

Kaitlyn nodded, she did understand his skepticism - she'd felt that way when she'd listened to their logs and read the mission reports. "But, you did." She patted his leg and realized that she shouldn't have - she had no idea if he was in another relationship. She quickly went to pull her hand back when he covered her hand with his.

Malcolm intertwined his fingers with hers. He'd heard her thoughts, "Kaitlyn, I don't have anyone else." He looked at her questionably.

She sighed softly, "I'm as single as single can be - they call me the Ice Queen." She gave him a small smile.

Malcolm let out a pent up breath. "As much as I want to be angry, I can't help but be happy that we've found each other again." He swallowed hard, he felt nervous and his body was starting to call up some very heated moments they'd had with each other. "Can we, for at least one night, do what we want and not worry about what everyone else expects up to do?" His breathing became shallow, _what if she said no? _He would have to crawl under a rock and die - that's all there was to it.

Kaitlyn felt her face flush when she saw the images he was thinking of and her body couldn't help but react to them. "Yes, we can - and you don't need to worry about crawling under a rock. Get the check."

Malcolm grinned and slid out the booth. He waved for Carl to come over as she slid out of the booth.

Carl came over, "Can I get you anything else?"

"I just need the check." Reed requested.

"Mr. Sheldon already took care of it, Sir. Have a good evening." Carl smiled and went to another table.

Reed looked at her questionably, "Does he usually do that?" He guided her out of the pub with his hand on her lower back.

"Sometimes." Kaitlyn smiled slowly. She'd missed the feel of his hand on her back. She managed to keep her pace even as they walked back to the hotel, but her heart rate was speeding.

They walked across the atrium of the hotel and got into the elevator.

"You're going to need to calm down." Malcolm said softly as the doors opened.

She quickened her pace to the door to the suite.

Malcolm opened the door with his card and she practically pushed him in the room. He was actually flattered that she was barely able to contain herself. He gently brought her closer to him and kissed her.

There was no mistaking those all too familiar lips as he kissed her possessively. Kaitlyn felt her body begin to relax, because a giant weight had been lifted. She'd lived with a sense of regret that she hadn't done enough all those years ago to save the Starfleet Officer that had worked with her. She'd missed him. She smiled softly as she pulled back slightly.

He got a mental image of just what she wanted to do. He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" he questioned her.

She started to pull his shirt off of him, "I'm sure." she smiled and kissed him hungrily.

XXXXX

Malcolm ran his hand over Kaitlyn's bareback. He sighed softly, he'd missed her so much.

She lifted her head up off his chest, "Really?"

He nodded. He could feel how deeply she cared for him. "Kaitlyn, what are we going to do?" _He didn't want to lose her again_. He didn't think he'd be able to go through all that again.

She kissed his chest, "I can be professional on duty - can you?" she asked.

"I will do my damn best if that means we can be together." He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed heavily, "Harris can't find out - which means _nobody_ can find out."

She kissed his lips gently, "I won't tell anyone." she stated softly. She propped herself up and looked at him squarely, "If he suspects, if he corners you about why we're here in this hotel together - it'd be better for you to just say I was available and a one night stand."

He frowned, "I don't want to say that."

"It would be better for you to say that and get him to drop it, than to be evasive and for him to suspect that we remember anything." she pointed out.

Malcolm nodded slowly. "Okay." He ran his hand over her hip slowly, "Kaitlyn, who removed your scar?"

"Doctor Phlox." Her eyes widened, "Oh, my gosh! I've got to tell Phlox - he thinks he's the reason I can't remember anything from that mission because he gave me that drug. He won't tell anyone, Malcolm." she insisted.

As much as Malcolm respected the Denobulan Doctor, he was hesitant to confide in him about this. It would put the doctor in as much danger as they would be in if Harris found out they remembered that mission.

"I'll talk to him. If you don't want me to tell him it's you, if that makes you uncomfortable - I won't."

Malcolm sat up quickly and looked at her puzzled, then he heard her thoughts and shook his head. "Kaitlyn, it won't make me uncomfortable if Phlox knows - I just don't want to put him in danger." He moved over her gently and ran his fingers over her chin where she still had a miniscule scar, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kaitlyn smiled and pulled him closer, "Are you forgetting what my job is? I pretty much get banged up all the time." She ran her hands through his hair - she loved the feel of his hair, "Enough talk, our time together is too valuable."

XXXXX

Shuttle Crash Site, London

"Here are the photos and the files you asked for." Agent Wilkes said as he brought the items over to them.

Malcolm nodded, "Thank you. Was anything else unearthed last night?" he questioned.

"Yes, a few wires that don't belong to anything from the shuttle." Wilkes went to another table, then brought the small sack over to them.

They quickly put on their gloves and Malcolm opened the sack and looked at the short wires that were burnt. "Where did you find it?"

"Grid 30B." Wilkes said as he looked over the paperwork.

Malcolm glanced at Kaitlyn and she nodded. "We'll go look around and be back."

They headed over to Grid 30B and gently moved some more of the debris. They didn't find anything, so they spread out to the grids one up and down.

Kaitlyn frowned as she stood up and was about to give up, then she noticed a small wire just sticking out of the ground in the next grid. "Malcolm." she called as she went over to the wire and started to dig it out carefully. She gently pulled out the warped metal of the detonator, then handed it to him.

Malcolm held it in his hand and they looked over it. He frowned, "Looks like the same kind that blew up the Ambassador's shuttle."

Kaitlyn nodded, "So, does this mean Terra Prime? Or just a group that gets their bombs from the same maker as them?"

Malcolm's brows furrowed as he looked at her, "We went to meet Harry and Mardock at the Yellow Canary, if we're not dead - maybe they aren't either."

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74, LoyaulteMeLie, Lupinesence, jeangreyten, and Belen09 for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and adding it to their favorites!

A/N - So sorry for the delay. I've been a bit occupied with a Sherlock story I've started and then I went to the Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas last weekend - it was so awesome!

Chapter 7 - Out of the frying pan (A bit of a mature scene at the end of this chapter - nothing more than on prime time tv).

**The Price of Freedom**

Chapter 7 - Out of the frying pan

0830 - Starfleet Shuttle

Malcolm sat back on the bench as he finished typing up his report. They had gotten copies of everything from the other bombings and had the remnants of this bomb to study back at Starfleet Weapons R&D. They had too many questions about who was behind these bombings. No group had laid claim to them, so it made him think they were waiting for something big - then the group would announce they'd been behind all of the bombings. He sighed softly as he ran his hand through his dark hair. And the completely messed up thing about all of this is they didn't know if Harris was involved, or if Harry and Mardock were alive. _What kind of crap was Harris up to now? Or did all of these bombings go back to Terra Prime?_

Kaitlyn stood up as the shuttle landed at Starfleet Headquarters. She picked up the huge sea bag with all of the evidence they could bring back with them. She and Malcolm walked directly to Morrison's office and started laying everything out.

0845 - Starfleet Command

The group of Admirals had been reading over the report that Reed and Donovan had sent in. Ambassador Soval waited for them to finish reading and closed his eyes, his hands steepled under his chin.

"So, is this Terra Prime - or some other radical group?" Gardner questioned as he looked around the table swiftly.

Admiral Stevens looked up slowly as he sat his PADD down on the table, "I think that is something that you, Commander Morrison, and Lieutenant Reed need to research more this morning." he directed.

Gardner narrowed his eyes at Stevens. _He knew exactly what the man was doing._ Stevens was keeping him away from Archer's Debriefing and from Captain Donovan at the same time. "Fine. I'll send you our findings this afternoon." he left the room.

Ambassador Soval raised an eyebrow at the exchange between the two Admirals. Something was definitely going on behind the scenes, the undercurrent of hostility from Gardner was evident.

Admiral Stevens looked at Admiral Forrest, "Reed and Donovan think that something big will happen, then the group will announce themselves." he pointed out.

Admiral Forrest nodded slowly, "We'll make sure we step up the security at high volume events." He sat back in his chair and looked at Ambassador Soval, "We will take extra precautions at the Summit on Vulcan."

Ambassador Soval thought carefully, "I would suggest that Captain Donovan be in charge of the Security Protocols for the Summit. She has proven her resourcefulness, and I believe she has mentioned that she would like the opportunity to visit Vulcan and train there." he suggested.

Forrest smiled, he was sure that Donovan would want the opportunity. "I'll speak to General Casey about it."

Stevens agreed, "She needs a break from Earth - she's been cooped up her for a year, she usually doesn't stay anyplace that long." His thoughts immediately went to all of the first hand intelligence that she could gain from being on Vulcan herself. They had second-hand intelligence, but nothing concrete. Administrator V'Las was a bit of a mystery to Starfleet Intelligence at the moment. Perhaps she could learn more about him.

1030 - Conference Room, Starfleet Command

Jonathon Archer had finished his debriefing and answered the rest of the Command Council's questions with relative ease and not an ounce of hostility.

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan smiled softly at the change in Archer's demeanor and nodded as he looked to her briefly.

Williams cleared his throat. "The details of this debriefing will remain classified as ordered by the Command Council."

"If there are no further questions?" Forrest looked around the table. Seeing none, he dismissed the panel and the audience.

Captain Jonathon Archer stood up and waited for the room to start clearing out. "Ambassador, I want to apologize for what I said to you the other day - I was out of line." he apologized.

"Yes, you were." Soval nodded.

Archer winced slightly, "I'm glad we can finally agree on something."

Soval took a deep breath, "Captain, your actions- while being morally questionable, were necessary." He watched as the younger human looked a bit surprised by his statement. "I opposed your appointment to Captain of the _Enterprise_, but it is obvious now that I was wrong. T'Pol has told me the Expanse would have one day encompassed hundreds of systems - even Vulcan. You've done a great service for both of our worlds." He extended his hand to the human, which Archer quickly shook. "Thank you."

Archer gave him a brief smile, then headed out the door.

XXXXX

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan looked up as she stepped out into the corridor and was greeted by Corporal Goetz.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get in contact with you earlier." he quickly apologized.

"What's happened, Corporal?" she asked and demanded herself to maintain control, no matter what came out of his mouth next.

"0102 and 0103 went to Vulcan a few days ago. Lieutenant Robbins tried to get permission for their guards to go, but it wasn't approved." Goetz explained.

She nodded as she recalled everything she remembered about the security on Vulcan. "I understand, Corporal - it's not a request that would be easily approved so quickly." Kaitlyn patted his arm to reassure him that she was not going to blow this out of proportion. "What's on my agenda the rest of the day?" she questioned the young MACO.

"Nothing scheduled for the rest of the day, Ma'am. Tomorrow you have the demonstration of the new weapons with Commander Morrison at 0900." he reported.

Donovan looked up as Ambassador Soval came out of the Conference room. "I'll speak you tomorrow, Corporal." she dismissed him and made a bee line for the Vulcan Ambassador. "Ambassador Soval?" she approached and bowed slightly.

Soval raised an eyebrow and nodded. He waited for her inquiry.

"I have just learned that Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker have travelled to Vulcan. I know that crime is low and security is high on Vulcan, should I try and get a few of my MACOs there to watch over them, or do you believe they will be fine?" she asked quietly, so as not to draw any unwanted attention.

Ambassador Soval thought for a few moments, "I do not think you need to send any MACOs to guard them. The Earth Embassy is there, if Commander Tucker needs any assistance and Commander T'Pol knows her home world. They will be fine." he stated.

Kaitlyn nodded. She thought as much, but it was nice to hear it from someone of authority. "Thank you for recommending Lieutenant Reed and I investigate the latest bombing."

Soval clasped his hands behind his back, "I did not think Admiral Forrest would mention that I had recommended the two of you."

She smiled, "He didn't mention it, I just had a feeling it was you. Thank you." Kaitlyn couldn't tell him thank you enough - because if he hadn't put them together for the investigation, they wouldn't have remembered that they had worked together and regained most of their memories. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell the Ambassador any of that, because there were still too many unanswered questions about that mission.

He nodded, "You are welcome. You and Lieutenant Reed's reports were very detailed." Soval glanced around the corridor, "I have recommended you to lead the Security Protocol for the upcoming Summit on Vulcan, I hope you will consider taking the offer when it is presented to you."

Kaitlyn grinned, "Of course I will! You know how much I've wanted to go to Vulcan. It would be a fantastic opportunity."

The Vulcan Ambassador looked slightly pleased - well, as pleased as a Vulcan would allow themselves to be seen. "Very well. I look forward to working with you again." With that, he turned and left.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn headed for Morrison's office and went in. She faltered slightly as Admiral Sam Gardner turned and looked at her as she entered the room. "Good morning, Gentlemen." she tried to act unruffled as she came over to the table.

Commander Morrison nodded, "We've gone through and logged everything in the database and it's all being crossed referenced with the rest of our database to see if we can find any connections." he explained as he input a few more notes on his PADD. "Are you still able to do the demonstrations with me in the morning, Captain?" he checked.

She smiled, "Yes, it is on my schedule of the day. Wouldn't miss it." she reassured him.

Gardner watched her and frowned slightly. _How could she act like nothing had happened between the two of them the other night? _He glanced at Morrison, "If anything pops up, make sure you notify me as soon as possible."

They watched as Gardner left.

"Something up with between you and the Admiral?" Morrison questioned her.

Donovan shrugged slightly, "A misunderstanding."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow in question, but he would ask her about it later.

Morrison nodded. He knew not to question. "Well, I'll keep you apprised if anything comes up - but it's highly unlikely."

Reed and Donovan thanked the Commander, then headed out.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Malcolm questioned her.

"I have nothing scheduled for the rest of the day - any suggestions?" she gave him a small smile.

Malcolm nodded, "I'm catching a ride to the _Enterprise_ with Captain Archer. Want to come and check out the Armory?" his voice lowered to the tone that made her insides do flip flops.

"I would enjoy a tour of your Armory, Lieutenant Reed." she tried to keep her expression even as they walked out of the building and headed to the shuttle.

Captain Archer smiled as he met up with Reed and Donovan, "You coming up to the _Enterprise_?" he asked her.

"If you will allow it, Captain - I'd appreciate the lift." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Come on." Archer grinned and quickly started the engines and the pre-flight check. "I think the debriefing today went well - don't you?" he asked her.

"I think you did very well, Captain. Ambassador Soval seemed agreeable." Kaitlyn watched as Malcolm sat in the co-pilot's seat. She sat down on the bench seat and pulled out her PADD and went over the latest updates from Robbins and Tebbe as Archer flew the shuttle up to the _Enterprise_.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn smiled inwardly as Malcolm showed her around the Armory. He obviously was very proud of his department. She kept her hands firmly clasped behind her back as they walked through the _Enterprise_ as he gave her a tour of the rest of the ship. She was happy that he'd found a place that he loved to work that didn't involve the Section.

The last stop on the tour was Sick bay. He hesitated at the doors and looked over her carefully. He'd do anything for her and he didn't want her to be harmed. He still wasn't sure that they should tell Doctor Phlox, because it would put the kind Denobulan Doctor in danger.

She noted his hesitation. "He deserves to know that he wasn't the cause of my amnesia." she reminded him.

Malcolm nodded and walked through the doors with her.

Doctor Phlox was puttering around his creatures' cages and humming to them. He looked up when they entered. He almost did a double take when he saw who it was and what he was sensing from them. "How can I help you two?" he asked hesitantly, glancing between the two officers.

Kaitlyn smiled softly, she could sense that Phlox had picked up something about them - probably her pheromones. "Could we sit down and talk to you for a few minutes?" she suggested and indicated the chairs along the counter.

Phlox nodded and sat down. _They were both acting very curious._ Especially Lieutenant Reed - for him to come to Sick Bay and not be injured to the point that someone ordered him to come was almost unheard of.

Kaitlyn glanced at the doctor, "Phlox, you know I consider you a friend. You saw me at my lowest point when I came back from that mission."

Phlox looked at Reed quickly, wondering why she was bringing this up in front of him. "I don't understand why you are bringing this up now." He raised his eyebrow at her, concerned.

"You didn't cause me to lose my memories, they were repressed - it wasn't your fault." she started. Kaitlyn saw Phlox's disbelief and she quickly stopped him. "That whole mission was a mess. Phlox, Malcolm was the Starfleet Officer that was with me. We just recovered some of those memories yesterday and I had to tell you."

Phlox looked slowly between the two of them and his smile grew to epic proportions, "You two were on that mission together? So, he didn't die. What in the world happened?" he was so happy for them, but something had seriously gone wrong for someone to repress their memories of each other and come up with that elaborate cover up.

Malcolm frowned, "Doctor, we can't tell you what happened, but we do remember everything up until that last meeting when everything went to pot. Since we don't know what happened, we must request that you don't tell anyone anything about this. If they find out we remember, it will put all of our lives in danger." he explained carefully.

Phlox nodded, "I understand." He smiled once again, "Not to pry, but do you still care for each other as much as you did back then?"

They smiled at each other and nodded. Malcolm glanced at the doctor, "Yes - but that too, has to remain between the three of us."

Phlox was delighted, "I will keep your relationship in confidence. I can not express how happy I am for the two of you. I know that Kaitlyn was devastated when she came back from that mission. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Actually, is there a medical reason why I shouldn't have my communication implant put back in for a month?" she questioned.

Phlox thought about it as he rubbed his chin, "An equilibrium imbalance should do the trick." He knew she could be tracked by her implant. "I will make the necessary annotations in your record."

Kaitlyn smiled and hugged the doctor gently, "Thank you, Phlox."

"You are welcome, Kaitlyn." Phlox grinned as they left Sick Bay.

Malcolm smiled as they walked down the corridor and he led her to his quarters, "You really don't have anything else to do today?" he wanted to make sure before he got too carried away. He entered the code for his door to open.

"I really don't - which is highly unusual, so don't expect it to happen again." she stated as she walk through the threshold.

"I will remember that and I will cherish this time that I have with you." he smiled as he stepped in and had the door lock.

Kaitlyn smiled and wrapped her arms around him, then kissed his lips gently. "A month is a very short amount of time." she sighed softly.

Malcolm nodded in agreement, "But, it was about the same amount of time we had before." He kissed her again as she started taking off her weapons and dropping them on the floor. They quickly helped each other shed the rest of their clothes. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He promised himself that he was going to take his time and not be so rough. He was sure he'd hurt her, and that's certainly not what he wanted.

She cupped his face, "You didn't hurt me, really - and the bruises will all go away." she tried to reassure him.

He quickly scanned her body and noticed the bruising at her thighs and hips from his hands. He shook his head - _he'd acted like a sex crazed loon_.

She chuckled softly, "No, you didn't." She pulled him closer and kissed him slowly, enticing him with her tongue.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. "Bloody hell, I promised myself we'd go slow this time!" he cursed himself because he could feel himself starting to wind up.

She ran her hands over his strong back muscles, "I'm not going anywhere - we've got all afternoon and all night." she projected calmness to him.

He could feel what she was trying to do for him - trying to calm him down, to allow him to do what he promised himself. "I don't know if it will help, but thank you." he smiled softly and kissed her gently.

She smiled, "Just trying to help."

XXXXX

Kaitlyn sighed and tried to go to sleep. She turned over on her side and watched Malcolm sleep peacefully. She smiled ruefully, _he'd been good to his word and taken his sweet time_. He'd teased her relentlessly, almost to the point that she was going to scream at him and tell him to hurry up - but she hadn't. He'd finally fallen asleep a little while ago, but she couldn't quell her racing thoughts, and her blood felt like it was coursing through her veins like a speeding train.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked softly, his eyes still closed.

She frowned, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just can't sleep."

Malcolm opened his eyes and watched her carefully, "I can hear you, even though you're not touching me." He thought about it, "That happened before - didn't it?" he questioned her.

She nodded, "We didn't even have to be in the same room - it came in handy."

He pulled her closer and offered his chest for her to sleep on, "If I remember right, we couldn't sleep well if we weren't together. I assume that's why you can't get to sleep now."

Kaitlyn laid her head on his chest, "I didn't want to wake you up with my thoughts."

He kissed her forehead, "You were really going to yell at me to hurry up?" he smiled devilishly.

She narrowed her eyes as she lifted her head, "Yes, I was."

"And you can't sleep because you're still wound up?" he questioned her softly and ran his hands through her hair.

Kaitlyn bit her lip and nodded slowly. Her face felt hot.

Malcolm rolled them over and kissed her lips gently, "Just wake me up, luv. I'll be happy to oblige." he grinned.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74, LoyaulteMeLie, Lupinesence, jeangreyten, and Belen09 for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and adding it to their favorites!

Chapter 8 - No time to rest.

**The Price of Freedom**

Chapter 8 - No time to rest

0930 - Starfleet Weapons Research and Design Facility

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed watched as Kaitlyn and a few of her MACOs demonstrated the latest weapons to the small group of Armory Department Heads from all over Starfleet.

"Heard she's one of the best MACOs." Lieutenant Jackson, the _Columbia's_ Tactical and Armory Officer commented quietly as he stood beside Reed.

Malcolm Reed nodded, "Captain Donovan has a vast knowledge of tactics from other species - she writes all those reports that come out." he pointed out.

"You've worked with her before?" Jackson questioned as he continued to watch the demonstration.

"Yes, we've worked together a few times." Malcolm nodded, cautiously keeping his words to a minimum. They both focused all of their attention on the new pulse rifle as it was demonstrated and blasted a hole into the metal door it was aimed at. He raised an eyebrow, "Definitely not to be used in the confines of the ship." he whispered.

Captain Donovan brought the rifle over and stood in front of the group, "Obviously, it shouldn't be used on a ship - it will blow out a bulk head. But, for a planetary assault and defense - it will mean quick entry and egress." she pointed out.

Malcolm smirked slightly, _had she heard him?_

Commander Morrison stood in front of the group, "What we'd like to do to get you more familiar with the weapons, is to have you work in small groups with each of the MACOs - that way you can get your questions answered and they can show you how to use them and take them apart." He indicated for everyone to split up.

Two hours later, all of the Department Heads had used each of the weapons and had learned about the quirks and inner workings of the four new weapons.

Commander Morrison smiled at the group as they gathered once more, "I hope this demonstration today has been helpful. We have a schedule posted of when we can rotate all of your Security Officers through this training - I will be sent out to you in a few hours. If the timing isn't right, just send me a message and we'll work your staff in at another time. We want every Security Office trained on using these weapons. If you have other people in your Unit that you think would benefit from this training, just bring them along with you. Thank you for coming out today and thank you Captain Donovan and her MACOs for running this demonstration." The audience clapped their approval, then slowly began to disburse.

Lieutenant Jackson turned to Reed, "Would you be willing to speak to me about how you and the MACOs worked everything out on the Enterprise? Hernandez is requesting a MACO Unit on the _Columbia_."

Malcolm Reed nodded, "Be happy too, though it was a bit awkward at the beginning - not exactly knowing which unit should led sometimes. Captain Donovan is helping me write up the Protocols. Could you do lunch? Perhaps we can see if she can join us?" he suggested.

"Sounds great." Jackson smiled brightly.

They walked over to Donovan as she spoke with Commander Davison, the Head of Security for the office building of the United Earth President. "We've only heard good things about the Security you've had in place, Captain. Do you know where you will be stationed next?" he questioned her.

Donovan nodded as she noticed Reed and Jackson walking closer to them. "I just learned this morning that I will be in charge of the Security for the upcoming Summit on Vulcan at the United Earth Embassy." she stated.

Davison smiled, "That's wonderful - and you know Vulcan too, right?" he checked.

"Yes, Sir. It will be a challenge to bring the Security Protocols up to the levels they need to be, but it will be worth it - I've been promised the ability to train with the Vulcan Security forces there." she mentioned the offer she'd been given to sweeten the deal.

"How many MACOs will you be taking with you?" Davison asked as he noted Reed and Jackson.

"Only fourteen, Sir." she admitted.

Commander Davison shook her hand, "Well, I know you and your Unit will do an outstanding job. I hope the training is beneficial and that you'll share your knowledge with us when you get back."

Donovan smiled softly, "As I always do - I'm sure I'll be asked to write a report on the Vulcan Tactics we learn. Thank you again, Commander." She looked at the two men standing to the side. "Commander Davison, this is Lieutenant Reed - the Head of Security on the _Enterprise_. And this is Lieutenant Jackson - the Head of Security on the _Columbia_." she introduced the men.

Davison shook the men's hands. "Reed - great job in the Expanse. I'm looking forward to reading your Protocols for working with MACOs on our ships."

Malcolm Reed nodded, wondering how many people knew that he was working on those Protocols. "Thank you, Commander. Captain Donovan is helping with those Protocols." he indicated.

Davison nodded, then turned his attention to Jackson. "_Columbia_ still on track to launch soon?" he questioned.

Jackson looked at bit uncomfortable, "Well, that depends on whether Engineering is able to work out some of the complications that keep coming up, Commander."

Davison raised an eyebrow at the news, "Well, we'll hope for the best." He nodded to the three Officers. "Donovan, when you get back give me a call. I'm interested in having you look over the Security Protocols we have in place."

She nodded, "Yes, Sir." She watched as he left and went to speak with Commander Morrison.

She looked at the two men beside her and raised an eyebrow in question.

Malcolm glanced at Jackson, "Lieutenant Jackson would like to learn more about the Protocols of Starfleet and MACOs working together on the ships - could you join us for lunch?" he offered.

Kaitlyn smiled as she heard some of Malcolm's thoughts about having to deal with a third wheel. "I'd be delighted." She shook Jackson's hand, "Sorry to hear about the Engines - I know Captain Hernandez has Starfleet Command breathing down her neck at the moment."

Jackson nodded, "It is a source of debate. The rest of the Department Heads are trying our best to have everything up and ready so that when we launch, there's no problems." he admitted.

Kaitlyn nodded as they headed to the Dining Hall, "That's good. If you need any further assistance with weapons and such, I'll be happy to lend a hand before I leave for my next assignment." she offered.

Malcolm Reed watched as she spoke easily with Jackson - making the man at ease and not threatened with her offer of assistance. She never had a problem making people feel comfortable around her. Well, except Admiral Gardner - something was causing friction between the two of them and he'd forgotten to ask her about it earlier. Though, they'd been preoccupied with each other earlier this morning before he'd beamed her back down to her apartment. She really shouldn't have spent the night on the _Enterprise_ with him - it was a risk they couldn't afford to make again. They'd agreed it would be easier and less suspicious for him to go to her apartment, since he was the one technically on leave. He held the door open for them as they reached the Dining Hall.

XXXXX

After having lunch and discussing some of the Protocols they were coming up with, Jackson headed back to _Columbia_ and Reed and Donovan headed to her office in MACO Headquarters to flesh out some more details.

Kaitlyn elected to sit in the other chair beside Malcolm, instead of behind her desk as they worked on the Protocols.

They'd been working for over an hour when there was a knock at her door and General Casey stepped in.

Reed and Donovan quickly stood up.

The General waved for them to at ease. "I didn't mean to interrupt." he apologized.

"We are working on the Ship Protocols for MACOs and Starfleet Security, General." Donovan explained.

The General nodded, "Good. I know we need those Protocols approved and in place before _Columbia_ launches." He looked at Donovan, "Captain, you've been requested to oversee Site Security for the President when he comes and dedicates the Memorial for those fallen in the Xindi attack and those who lost their lives in the Expanse. We're having a debriefing at Starfleet Headquarters in an hour in the Conference Room." he explained.

Donovan nodded, "Yes, Sir." she acknowledged.

General Casey smiled softly, "You know, I don't think people realize how much you are already doing. Would you like for me to run interference and assign someone else?" he offered. He knew her well enough that she wouldn't take his offer, but as her Commanding Officer he needed to make sure she knew how valuable she was to the MACOs.

"Thank you for the offer, General - but I've got the time and I'm sure we can't afford to upset the President." she returned his smile.

Casey nodded, "See you in an hour." He turned to Reed and extended his hand, "I haven't had the chance to personally thank you for everything you did in the Expanse. Thank you, Lieutenant. I hope you can make it to the Dedication, and thank you for working with Captain Donovan on the Protocols."

Malcolm Reed shook the MACO General's hand, "Thank you, Sir." He watched as the General left. He couldn't believe the General was thanking him. Starfleet Admirals didn't generally thank lowly Lieutenants, in fact Admiral Forrest was the only Admiral that had thanked him for his efforts in the Expanse.

Kaitlyn smiled softly as she heard Malcolm's thoughts, "We believe in acknowledging everyone involved. Everyone is important to the mission and it should be noted."

Malcolm nodded as he watched her carefully. The MACOs camaraderie was definitely different than Starfleet's. He was concerned that she was getting too much on her plate to take care of. "You're sure you're okay with taking on one more thing?"

She nodded, "Robbins and Tebbe are overseeing the Security for the _Enterprise_ crew on leave and the Security we've been in charge of has all reverted to Starfleet. The only things I need to focus on are this Protocol, selecting my team to come with me to Vulcan, and now this Dedication Ceremony." Kaitlyn leaned closer to him, "Of course, I also need to carve out some time to be with you." she said softly.

Malcolm smiled, "Can't forget about that." He wanted to kiss her, but that wasn't going to happen here.

Kaitlyn grinned as she stepped back, "It's the thought that counts." She glanced at what they'd gotten done so far on the Protocols. "Why don't you come over later? Dinner?"

Malcolm nodded, "Italian? There's a great place not too far from here - Bella Rosa's."

"Sounds good. I can meet you there at 1830." she suggested. "Civilian clothes - right?" she checked. She quickly sent him a mental image of what she wanted to do after dinner back at her place.

"Definitely." Malcolm agreed and cleared his throat. "I'd better be off. See you at 1830." He stood beside her for a moment and smiled softly.

Kaitlyn nodded, "See you then." She watched as he left. She went around her desk and quickly typed up a few messages and sent them out. She picked her PADD back up and headed to Starfleet Headquarters to get to the debriefing.

XXXXX

Commander Davison led the Debriefing of the events to occur at the Dedication Ceremony to the Conference Room attendees. He looked around the table as he finished with the basic details. "I believe there is a heightened concern with Security?" He indicated Captain Donovan, "We have enlisted Captain Donovan and her MACO Unit to tighten up the Site Security, I'm sure everything will run smoothly." He looked around the table once more, "Are there any further questions at the moment?"

Admiral Stevens indicated he had a question. "This will be near the Planetarium? How many civilians are we expecting?" he asked.

"At the Memorial in Florida we had well over one hundred thousand - we should expect at least that many here." Davison stated.

Forrest raised his eyebrows. It was an enormous amount of people in one place - Terra Prime could easily get in the masses and cause problems. He looked at Donovan. She looked calm as ever. "Captain Donovan, will we be able to maintain Security for that many people in a public place?" he questioned.

Captain Donovan gave him a slight nod, "I will be taking a team out tomorrow to go over the area and determine where the best places for check points are. I'll have a firmer answer for you at tomorrow afternoon's briefing. As it stands, I would suggest video screens though out the area for viewing the ceremony, and only vetted guests allowed in the immediate area surrounding the Memorial and the President."

Admiral Gardner frowned, "People are going to be mad that they can't get that close." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn nodded, "They might be miffed that they can't be that close during the Dedication - but if we have enough video screens in place, they will be placated. Once the President has left, then we can have people come through the lines to pay their respects at the Memorial." She looked around the Conference table, "There is a point at which Security overrides immediate public wants - and this is one of them. I can not guarantee Site Security for the President with over one hundred thousand people wandering in and out freely - but I can guarantee his safety with two hundred or so vetted individuals."

Admiral Forrest nodded and stood up, followed by the rest of the room, "Very well. We'll meet back here at 1500 tomorrow for an update." He dismissed the room. He and Admiral Stevens walked over to Donovan.

The two men pulled her to the side to talk to her privately. They had spoken to each other before the meeting when they found out she'd been tapped to do Security.

Admiral Forrest sighed softly, "Do you really have the time to take this on?" he questioned her quietly.

Admiral Stevens looked over her and noted that she actually looked well rested and at ease. "We know you have a lot on your plate at the moment." he chimed in.

She smiled softly at the two Admirals, "Yes, I have the time and I have delegated some of my responsibilities out. I just had this same conversation with General Casey an hour ago. This is a quick turnaround - it happens in three days. Luckily, all of the site has been mapped out - I just need to strengthen the Site Security." she explained to the two men.

Stevens nodded, "We're going to have dinner at my home tomorrow night - we'd really like for you to come. Susan and Coulter have been asking for us to have you over." he indicated that his children wanted her to come too.

"How could I say no to the two of them?" Kaitlyn smiled softly. His children were so sweet. Susan was twelve and Coulter was ten, though they both acted more mature for their age. Kaitlyn assumed it was because the Admiral and his wife had waited until his career had slowed down to have children, that way he had more time to spend with his family. "What time?" she inquired.

"1800 - that should allow you enough time to change after the debriefing." Sevens glanced at his watch. "I've got another meeting in twenty minutes. I'll tell the family you'll be over tomorrow. I know they'll be ecstatic. See you tomorrow, Kaitlyn." he nodded to her and Admiral Forrest, then quickly.

Forrest smiled at her, "You know his kids love it when you go over." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn nodded as she clasped her hands behind her back as they started walking down the corridors. "It's too bad that I don't get to see them that often." She glanced at him, "You'll be there?" she asked.

Maxwell Forrest nodded, "Yes, I wouldn't miss out on Angela's cooking." They continued walking to his office. He stopped when they stepped into his office. He looked at her carefully as he leaned gently back on his desk. "You've done a lot for Starfleet and we appreciate it. The Command Council has recommended you for a promotion for exemplary service. It's up to the MACO Review Board if they accept our recommendation." he explained.

Kaitlyn watched him, flabbergasted. She quickly recovered, "Thank you, Admiral. I appreciate the Command Council's recommendation." She never expected to receive a recommendation for the work she'd done in conjunction with Starfleet - it was her job.

Forrest smiled brightly, "Don't look so surprised, Kaitlyn. You've undertaken a lot for us, it's only prudent that we acknowledge your work." He watched as she blushed slightly. She never was comfortable accepting compliments. "I'm pleased you'll be setting up Security for the Summit - I feel safer already." he admitted.

Kaitlyn smiled, "It will be a bit of work, but everything will be ready in time for the Summit." she promised him.

"Have you selected your team?" he inquired.

"I will be speaking with them tomorrow morning. Hopefully, they will all say yes. It's a very unique opportunity." she explained.

Maxwell Forrest nodded, "And you'll get to train with the Vulcan Security Forces too?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "We'll be the first. As soon as the Dedication is completed, we'll begin training together as a team."

"You leave in three weeks? That's not much time to train together." Forrest indicated.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "We've all had the same training, and I've worked with all of them before - it's just a matter of solidifying that team mentality."

He smiled, "You're father would be extremely proud of you Kaitlyn - you know that, right?"

Kaitlyn gave him a small smile, "I'd hope he would be."

"Undoubtedly." The Admiral nodded proudly.

She took it as her cue to leave, "Thank you again for the recommendation. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Admiral."

XXXXX

1830 - Bella Rosa's Restaurant

Malcolm stood up and smiled as she came over to the table. "You look lovely this evening." he said softly as they sat down. She was wearing a classic navy silk sheath dress that complimented her figure, but was subtle enough not to point out that she was on a date.

Kaitlyn smiled as she placed her napkin in her lap as their waters were poured for them. "Could you give us a few minutes?" she requested for the waiter to come back for their orders.

He nodded and went to check on his other tables.

Kaitlyn looked at Malcolm. He looked exceedingly happy. "Something good happen this afternoon?" she inquired.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "You mean other than I get to have dinner with you tonight?" he smiled slowly. "Captain Archer told me you're up for a promotion. Congratulations."

Kaitlyn frowned slightly, "Archer knows about the Command Council's recommendation?"

"Aren't you pleased?" Malcolm picked up on her hesitation.

"I'm flattered - really. But what if it doesn't go through? I'd just rather not think about it right now - not with everything else I need to focus on at the moment." she admitted.

Malcolm shrugged, "You deserve it, and the MACOs know it." he pointed out.

She could tell how proud he was of her and she was humbled by it. She hadn't gone into the Expanse like he had - hadn't fought the Xindi and kept the _Enterprise_ safe like he had, yet he was proud of her. "What I've done just seems to pale in comparison to what you've done."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kaitlyn." Malcolm indicated the menu in her hands, "Do you know what you want?"

She nodded, "I think I need to stick with something light since I didn't get to work out this morning."

Malcolm looked at her curiously as he mentally reminded her what they'd done this morning, "That wasn't a work out? Because my body begs to differ." he pointed out quietly.

Kaitlyn could feel her face flush, "Okay, it was a work out - but very different than running three miles. Not the same." she whispered as she quickly composed herself as the waiter came back and took their orders.

Malcolm looked around the restaurant and noted the table of Admirals across the room. He sat up straighter and schooled his expression.

She noted his change and looked at him questionably.

"Admiral Gardner's here, along with Black and Jefferies." he stated and took a sip of water.

Kaitlyn felt her back stiffen at the mention of Gardner's name. "Are they in civilian clothes?" she asked without turning to look.

Malcolm nodded.

She sighed in relief, "They're here eating dinner before they head over to the 602 Club to speak to Hernandez and Archer off the record about Colombia's engines."

He raised an eyebrow, then he realized how she knew. She was constantly updated on Archer and Hernandez's whereabouts and appointments since her MACOs were still in charge of their security. "Are you going to tell me what's up between you and Admiral Gardner?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "He is interested in me - has been since I guarded Admiral Forrest. I've kept him at bay and told him I'm not interested, but he has been persistent recently."

"Persistent?" Malcolm questioned, wondering how 'persistent' the Admiral had become.

"I had to physically restrain him earlier this week." Kaitlyn admitted and felt a wave of anger rush through Malcolm. She shook her head quickly, "It's been taken care of - Admiral Stevens knows and so does Colonel Kemp and my immediate MACOs. I will not have any further problems with him." she stated firmly, trying to reassure him that everything would be fine.

Malcolm took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm down. "You shouldn't have to put up with that kind of crap, Kaitlyn." he whispered.

Kaitlyn nodded, "You're right - I shouldn't." She sat back as the waiter delivered their meals. "Thank you."

"Do you require anything else at the moment?" the waiter inquired.

Malcolm shook his head, "Not at the moment, thank you."

They ate quietly and focused on their food.

As Kaitlyn finished, she pulled out her PADD from her purse and checked her messages. She raised an eyebrow curiously at the message from the Embassy on Vulcan.

"What is it?" Malcolm asked as he set his fork down.

"Evidently Commander Tucker is on his way back already from Vulcan - without Commander T'Pol." she explained.

"Maybe she decided to stay for awhile longer." Malcolm shrugged.

"They were both booked to come back later this week together." she pointed out.

Malcolm winced. That meant something had gone wrong. He knew the two had gotten close during their time in the Expanse. Trip was likely to be in a foul mood when he got back. "When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow evening. Maybe you could take him out, maybe he'll talk to you. I'm going to be at Admiral Steven's house for dinner." she indicated.

"Trip's been sort of closed off since the Xindi attack, I don't know if he'll talk to me." Malcolm sighed. "I'll try. Do you often go to the Admiral's house for dinner?"

"Usually a half a dozen times a year. His kids like me coming around." she shrugged as she pulled up the last picture she had of them hugging her when she'd gone over the last time. She showed Malcolm the picture.

He smiled, "They are cute and they seem to like you a lot." He could tell they liked her - it was evident in their eyes when they smiled.

After they paid for their meal they headed out. Kaitlyn headed over to the Admirals' table.

"Good evening, Gentlemen." she smiled.

Admiral Jefferies smiled, "Good evening, are you enjoying a night off?" he inquired.

"Actually, Lieutenant Reed and I decided to have dinner before we go back to working on the Protocols. It was a nice meal, though. You've enjoyed your meal?" she asked Admiral Black.

Admiral Black nodded as he noted her PADD in her hands, "We appreciate the two of you working on those Protocols. Don't work yourself too hard, Captain - I know you've got a lot more things to take care of."

"We've got a few more hours tonight to work on it." she gave him a small smile. She looked at Admiral Jefferies. "Captain Hernandez and Captain Archer just arrived at the 602 Club." she informed him.

Admiral Gardner frowned slightly, "What makes you think we need to know that?" He was still peeved that she was eating dinner with Lieutenant Reed - a Lieutenant for heaven's sake!

She raised an eyebrow, "Because I'm still overseeing their security and I know that you are meeting them there to discuss the _Columbia's_ engines." She looked at Admiral Jefferies, "Commander Tucker will be back tomorrow evening, Admiral. Perhaps he could assist you with going over _Columbia's_ engine the following day." she suggested.

Jefferies nodded, "I didn't know when he'd be back. Thank you, I'll speak to him."

"Have a good evening, Gentlemen." she gave them a small nod, then she headed out with Malcolm.

They walked up the street and headed to her apartment that was about another five minutes away.

"Gardner was angry." Malcolm pointed out after a few minutes of them walking in silence.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "Can't be helped - but I did give them a reason for us being out at dinner together. We can probably use it for another week, then we'll have to come up with something else."

Malcolm sighed heavily. He didn't want to have to sneak around, but he certainly wasn't going to put her in danger. "Are you sure it's okay for me to go to your place? You're sure that Harris isn't still watching you?" he questioned.

"I've been reliably informed that his attention is focused on the Klingons at the moment." she explained as she opened her apartment door and let him in.

"The Klingons?" he raised an eyebrow. He wondered what problems the Klingons were stirring up at the moment.

Kaitlyn nodded and set her PADD and purse down on the side table. She smiled and ran her hands over his sides gently to get his attention back to her.

Malcolm smiled and kissed her.

"What time does the last shuttle go up to the _Enterprise_ tonight?" she asked.

"Five hours."

XXXXX

Malcolm stepped up to the transport station and headed to the shuttle going back to the _Enterprise._ He smiled inwardly when he saw Captain Archer getting ready to board. "Good evening, Captain." he nodded to the man.

Archer smiled wearily, "It's morning now, Lieutenant." He plopped down on the bench in the back.

Malcolm sat down beside his Captain and waited for the pilot to complete his pre-flight checks. He turned on his PADD and went through the Protocols he and Kaitlyn had added tonight after they'd spent some quality time together. He had to admit that they worked extremely well together. They'd completed more tonight than they had in the past two days.

Archer glanced at Reed's PADD, "Is that what you were doing? Working on those Protocols? Good grief. You need to take a break." The shuttle rose and headed up to the ship.

"Well, the Command Council really wants this finished. I can take a break after it's all done." Malcolm gave the man a small smile.

Archer nodded, "I guess you're right. They've got both of us doing stuff when everyone else is on leave. Oh well." He glanced at his Tactical Officer, "How's Donovan doing?"

"She's fine. Busier now that she's got the Site Security for the Memorial Dedication to head up." Malcolm indicated his PADD, "I think that's why she wants to get these Protocols taken care of." Malcolm stifled a yawn.

Archer chuckled softly, "I agree, Lieutenant." He thought back to his meeting with the Admirals at the 602 Club. They wanted to go through the problems with _Colombia's_ engines later in the week, after Trip got back. He was surprised to learn that Trip was going to be back tomorrow - his leave request said he wouldn't be back until the end of the week. He'd been surprised that his First Officer and Chief Engineer had headed off to Vulcan together, but he shouldn't have been. He'd pushed Trip away during the Expanse. Heck, he'd distanced himself from everyone because he had to make choices that went against his very moral fiber. He was pretty sure he'd lost his best friend, especially since he hadn't even bothered to talk to Trip about Sim. He didn't know what to say to Trip anymore. The distance between them seemed to grow more and more with each passing day. He hoped he could clear the air with Trip after he got back.

Archer was pulled out of his thoughts as the shuttle docked with the _Enterprise._ he stood up and indicated for Reed to go first. "Have a good sleep, Lieutenant." he waved as he continued down the hall to his quarters. Jonathon Archer slipped out of his clothes and tossed them on the floor. As soon as he laid down on the bed, Porthos jumped up and licked his face. He smiled tiredly and rubbed Porthos' ears. Within a few minutes, Archer was asleep.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74, LoyaulteMeLie, Lupinesence, jeangreyten, and Belen09 for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and adding it to their favorites!

Chapter 9 - Just when you think everything is fine. . .

**The Price of Freedom**

Chapter 9 - Just when you think everything is fine. . .

Kaitlyn Donovan walked up the path to the home of Admiral Stevens. She smoothed out her light blue sheath dress as she rang the doorbell and waited under the stoop as it started to drizzle.

The door opened quickly and she was greeted with squeals and hugs as she was pulled inside by young Susan and Coulter Stevens.

"Oh my goodness - both of you have grown at least half a foot since I saw you last. Has it really been that long?" she questioned as they tried to squeeze the life out of her.

"It has been six months, Captain." Coulter pointed out as he stepped back.

Kaitlyn sighed softly as she tousled his short blonde hair. "You are right. I'm sorry it's been so long. Forgive me?" she asked him.

Coulter grinned brightly, "Of course, Captain."

She touched his cheek, "I've told you, you don't have to call me by my rank, Coulter." she reminded him.

The ten year old shrugged, "I'm going into Starfleet when I grow up - I might as well get use to it."

Kaitlyn acquiesced and turned to Susan, "How have you been, Susan?" she questioned as she wrapped an arm gently around the girl's shoulder while they walked down the hall.

"Very busy, but good." the young girl admitted. "I'm in all advanced classes this year and I've got lots of papers and projects to do. In fact, I'm writing a paper on the Memorial Dedication tomorrow - Dad's letting me come with him." she smiled brightly.

Kaitlyn nodded, "It will be a very nice Dedication. I know I've been busy, but you can always comm me if you need help with any of those projects or papers. If I don't know the answers, or can't immediately help you, chances are I know someone that can."

"Okay - thanks, Kaitlyn." Susan nodded as they reached the living room.

Kaitlyn looked around the room slowly. She would never tire of visiting this room. There were mementos and artifacts and photos from the Admiral and his family's travels over his time in Starfleet. There was always so many things to look at - and each item had their own story.

Angela Stevens was an avid historian and she loved to tell the story of any of the items asked about. Some of the items had more of a historical value, some were more personal - but all of them came with a moral and a valuable lesson to be learned. Even though Kaitlyn was thirty-one, she loved to hear Angela's stories. Her own mother had told her stories each night before she went to bed.

She found herself missing her mother most of all after she heard Angela's stories. And she'd recently started missing her father more when both Admirals Forrest and Stevens were in the same room. Admiral Forrest was always inquiring about her well-being, and Admiral Stevens always encouraged her to stretch herself in her work and not settle for routine. She missed her parents.

Coulter patted Kaitlyn's arm, "Dad and Admiral Forrest are in the study - I'll tell them you're here." He quickly raced down the hall.

Kaitlyn and Susan sat down on one of the couches. "So, have any of the boys caught your attention?" Kaitlyn inquired.

Susan rolled her eyes, "They are all so immature." she scoffed.

Kaitlyn chuckled softly, "Well, most of them grow out of it when they're in high school and start to think about their future."

Susan sighed, "I can't wait until next year - I'll finally start taking classes that I really want to focus on."

"Have you already decided?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"History. I want to study Vulcan artifacts when I go to college. Do you think the Vulcans would let a Human study artifacts on their planet?" Susan questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I can ask Ambassador Soval when I see him next time. I'm going to Vulcan in a few weeks - I could take some pictures for you, maybe even pick up some information for you." Kaitlyn offered.

Susan's mouth dropped open, "You're going to Vulcan! Oh my gosh!"

Admiral Stevens stepped into the room and smiled at his daughter, "What's got you so excited?"

Susan ran over to her father, "Did you know that Kaitlyn's going to Vulcan?"

Jack Stevens touched his daughter's cheek at her enthusiasm. "Yes, it was just decided yesterday." He indicated for Kaitlyn to sit back down, since she'd stood up out of habit when he and Maxwell Forrest had entered the room.

A few minutes later, they were all called into the dining room.

They passed around the food and Kaitlyn smiled slightly as Coulter started to pout, which looked a bit silly on the boy.

"Dad, it's not fair. Susan gets to go with you to the Dedication because she's writing a paper. I'd like to go to study the security measures put in place - you know I want to go into Security. When is something this big going to happen again?" Coulter questioned logically.

Jack Stevens glanced at his wife.

Angela shrugged - she'd already heard her son's argument, and he did have a valid point.

The Admiral looked at Kaitlyn, "How does this Dedication rate on the scale of Security precautions?"

"Well, Admiral - I must say this is the biggest public event, other than the welcoming back of the Enterprise, that I've had Site responsibility for. It is a collaboration of the President's Security, Starfleet Security, and the MACOs. It's pretty high on the scale." she admitted as she gave Coulter a slight wink.

Jack Stevens thought carefully for a few moments, then looked squarely at his son. "If you come, then you have to take detailed notes on all of the security precautions you see in place."

Coulter beamed, "Woohoo!"

Kaitlyn smiled, "Coulter, if you'd like, I'll take a look at what you've written and we can compare notes afterwards - especially if you note anything that we've overlooked."

"Awesome - thanks, Captain!" Coulter grinned. "Wait till the guys at school hear about this." He looked at Kaitlyn a bit shyly, "Captain, do you think you could come speak to my class one day? Some of them don't believe that there's a female MACO officer in charge of ground units." he said hesitantly.

Jack Stevens shook his head, "Coulter, Kaitlyn is very busy and can't just pop into your school."

Kaitlyn looked at Coulter as he frowned slightly, "Actually, I might be able to come by and speak to your class. I'll have to get permission from your Principal and from General Casey, but I may be able to come by before I leave for Vulcan. I certainly don't want people to think that I don't exist." she gave Coulter a small smile.

Admiral Stevens smiled, "Thank you for the offer, Kaitlyn - but only if your schedule permits."

Kaitlyn nodded.

"If only those kids knew everything you did." Maxwell Forrest patted her hand.

"Well, Admiral - we don't want to frighten them." Kaitlyn shrugged. There were some things about her job that probably would scare children that young.

After dinner the Admirals and Kaitlyn went into the Study while the kids helped their mother with the dishes.

They sat at the small table in the room and were silent for a few moments.

"Everything is secure for tomorrow?" Maxwell Forrest inquired.

Kaitlyn nodded, "As secure as it can be. I double checked all of the safe guards we have in place. We've added a few counter measures, should we need them."

"Such as?" Stevens questioned.

Kaitlyn gave him a small smile, "Unfortunately, Admiral - it's best if I don't speak about them. Just know that we've taken a few extra precautions." she reassured him.

Jack Stevens smiled, "You sure you don't want to move over to Starfleet?"

She didn't answer - he already knew how she felt. The MACOs offered her much more opportunities than Starfleet could at the moment - especially when she could keep doing her job and help out when Starfleet needed. She liked working for both organizations, and this was the only way to that. She glanced back at the closed door and wondered if she could speak freely.

"This room is secure." Jack Stevens answered her unspoken thought.

"I've been reading up on the members of the Vulcan High Command - the information is pretty thin. Ambassador Soval did send me a dossier on them, but it is not that detailed." she pointed out.

Stevens nodded, "When you go to Vulcan, we'd like for you to gather as much information as you can." He poured each of them coffees and handed them out. "The Vulcans have not been very forthcoming with information on their current political policies. We've heard rumors that they may be preparing for a tousle with the Andorians again."

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed, "I thought things were better - has something changed that I'm not aware of?" she asked. She kept herself apprised of current topics, because when things went south, the MACOs usually got involved in some way - even if it just meant tightening security at some locations.

"We're not sure." Admiral Forrest shrugged. "Both sides are not being cooperative to our inquiries - which leads us to believe there is a problem."

"I'll keep my ears open." Kaitlyn frowned at the thought, but it had to be brought up. "Have you asked Harris if they've got any intel?"

Jack Stevens took a deep breath, "I'd rather not open that can of worms. If I ask, Harris will no doubt want to bring you back on with him to gather information on Vulcan. Your job is not to go there and be a spy, your job is to secure the Earth Embassy on Vulcan and bring back any information you happen to learn. Big difference in the two."

Kaitlyn nodded. She understood the Admirals' hesitation - it's the whole reason why she never asked Harris for intel for the MACOs. He was like a spider - once you asked for anything, you were caught in his web. She'd often thought that the only reason she'd been allowed to leave the Section was because she couldn't remember everything from that mission and Harris deemed her as damaged. But, now that she remembered everything up to that last meeting on that mission - maybe Harris viewed her as a threat and wanted to keep her as far away as possible.

Stevens pulled out his PADD and the others quickly got theirs out and they started to go over the little bit of information they did have on the members of the Vulcan High Command.

An hour later Kaitlyn was getting ready to head home.

"Do you really have to leave?" Coulter questioned as he held onto her arm.

Kaitlyn nodded as she patted his shoulder, "Yes, but I will see you tomorrow. I expect for you to be very observant tomorrow and take good notes."

Coulter smiled brightly, "Yes, Ma'am."

Angela walked with Kaitlyn down the drive to wait for the taxi they called to pick her up. "You look a bit tired, Kaitlyn. But, I noticed you have a bit of gleam in your eye - are you seeing anyone?" she asked softly and smiled at the younger woman.

Kaitlyn smiled slowly, then frowned. She touched Angela's arm gently.

Angela raised an eyebrow. Kaitlyn rarely touched anyone, and if she did - there was a purpose behind the gesture. "What is it?"

"Angela, you know my career is very important to me. I can't let my personal life cloud people's judgment of me. _If_ I were seeing anyone - _if_ it was found out, people would start to look at me differently." Kaitlyn stated.

"You're really concerned that the Admirals and MACOs would look at you differently? Why?" Angela questioned. She wondered if this was the reason Kaitlyn hadn't been seriously dating anyone since she'd known her.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I'm the only female officer in charge of a ground unit - it would change how they see me."

Angela shook her head. "It shouldn't matter. You have the right to be happy, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn smiled, "I _am_ happy, Angela, and I'd like to stay that way." She looked back as the cab pulled up to the curb.

Angela gave her a hug, "You need to visit us more often, Kaitlyn. Come back soon."

Kaitlyn nodded, "I will. Thank you for dinner - it was wonderful, as always." She waved as she got in the cab.

XXXXX

Dedication Ceremony, next morning.

Kaitlyn walked through the crowds as the Earth President finished his speech and started to walk along the rope lines and shake hands with the small crowd that had been vetted through the President's own Secret Service. Kaitlyn glanced up at the stage and saw Admirals Forrest, Stevens, and Black, along with Ambassador Soval and Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed and Doctor Phlox. She glanced at the crowd and saw Angela with Coulter and Susan as they stood near the rope line to shake the President's hand.

Kaitlyn turned quickly as she heard the whirl of a transporter and saw a man materialize twenty feet behind her. She immediately took note that he was clenching his right fist tightly. She activated the comm device on her vest as she slowly weaved through the crowds to the man in order to reach him without him seeing her. "Imminent Threat - Evacuate the President."

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, only my OC - Kaitlyn Donovan.

This story is the sequel to _All's Fair in Love and War_.

Query: What sacrifices must be endured by those that secure our freedom?

Thank you to Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, and IrishBug74, LoyaulteMeLie, Lupinesence, jeangreyten, and Belen09 for the reviews, and to everyone that is following this story and adding it to their favorites!

Chapter 10 - The calm after the storm.

**The Price of Freedom**

Chapter 10 - The calm after the storm.

Memorial Dedication Ceremony.

Malcolm Reed narrowed his eyes as he saw a man transport into the crowd behind the rope line. He saw Kaitlyn turn and quickly head in the man's direction. He noted the man had his right hand clenched tightly.

A flurry of actions started to happen simultaneously.

The President and his entourage were transported away.

Kaitlyn grabbed the bomber's hand with her left and held it tightly as she punched him out with a quick jab of her right fist. Malcolm watched as she grabbed a hold of the man as he toppled over so she wouldn't lose her grip of the trigger.

Starfleet Security and MACOs quickly started ushering the crowd out of the immediate area and to a safe distance.

Ambassador Soval and the other Admirals were quickly transported away.

Malcolm quickly headed over to Kaitlyn. "Are you alright, Captain?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn glanced back over her shoulder as she was still laying on top of the bomber. "Landed on the metal casing of the bomb, but other than that - I'm fine." She saw him start to come closer to her and she stopped him quickly. "Stop. We've got a dampening field around me. As soon as everyone is at a safe distance, we'll lower it."

Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, and Doctor Phlox came over quickly.

"Do you require medical attention, Captain?" Doctor Phlox asked her.

"After we get this disarmed, I'll get checked out." she nodded.

Corporal Rodriguez came over, "Ma'am, we've got the crowd to a safe distance."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Get a sedative to keep him unconscious."

Rodriguez quickly called for a medic to be sent in. "Captain, MACO HQ want s to know who you want to come disarm the bomb." he relayed the message.

"I'll do it." Malcolm volunteered. He saw she was about to protest and he shook his head, "I'm already here. I just need some tools." He turned to the Corporal and had the young MACO request the needed items. Malcolm looked at the other members of the Enterprise crew, "It would be best if you went back with the rest of the crowd to a safe distance." he advised them.

Captain Archer nodded slowly, "If you need anything, just comm us."

Malcolm gave his Captain a slight nod.

Trip Tucker looked at his friend, "Are you sure you don't need me to stay here and hand ya tools?" he offered.

Malcolm gave his friend a small chuckle, "We'll be fine."

Doctor Phlox frowned slightly, "Kaitlyn, thank you for stopping him - but I don't envy the situation you're in now."

Kaitlyn smiled as she glanced at the Denobulan doctor, "It needed to be done."

Phlox shrugged, "When you do manage to get untangled from the bomber, I expect you in Medical on the Enterprise." he directed.

"I will see you then." she agreed.

Rodriguez came back a few minutes later with a hypo and a case. He gave the hand signal for the dampening field to be taken down, then he quickly administered the hypo in the bomber's neck. "That should keep him knocked out for a few hours. I've got another dose ready, if we need it." he explained as he set the case down for Reed.

Malcolm opened the case and checked for all of the tools he had requested. "Looks like it's all here. Thank you, Corporal." he nodded.

"Anything else, Ma'am? Sir?" Rodriguez questioned them.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "Just make sure you keep the crowds at a safe distance." She thought of something, "Actually - Admiral Stevens' wife and kids were here. Could you find them and make sure they know I'm fine?"

Rodriguez snapped to and saluted her, "Yes, Ma'am." he quickly left them alone.

Malcolm kneeled down beside Kaitlyn and the bomber and helped her move slightly so he could get a better view of what they were up against. The worry lines on his forehead became more pronounced as he looked over the casing and all of the explosives attached to the bomber.

Kaitlyn looked at Malcolm and watched him as he pulled the case closer. "How bad is it?" she inquired.

"He obviously had no intentions of backing down. I see three redundant systems - including that metal casing you landed on." he stated. "I need to start with his vest first and decide how to detach it from him without all of us being scattered to the winds." he explained as he put on an assault vest and zipped it up.

"We can't just beam him somewhere?" she asked.

Malcolm shook his head slowly, "The fuse is too short. With you holding onto the device, you'd go with him."

Kaitlyn nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just keep holding onto that trigger and let me work." Malcolm took his attention away from the bomb for a moment and looked at her. "You did good stopping him."

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "But?"

Malcolm frowned slightly, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I know you are use to throwing yourself into situations, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." he admitted.

Kaitlyn smiled softly, "You are not going to lose me again." she promised.

Malcolm gave her a small smile, "So, a dampening field - your idea?" he guessed.

She nodded, "As an extra security precaution. If he did actually manage to let go of the trigger - it would have only vaporized him and I."

"I'm glad you didn't let him release the trigger. You're grip is okay?" he indicated her still clenched fist.

"I'll be fine for awhile." she reassured him.

He touched her arm gently and he felt her love for him loud and clear through their connection - and also her calmness. "I don't know how you can be so calm right now." He moved around to the other side of them to start the disarming process.

"Because I have faith in you and your abilities, Malcolm." she pointed out.

Malcolm smiled softly at her compliment and got to work.

XXXXX

Two hours later.

The bomb had been disarmed, the bomber taken into custody, and they were in the process of giving their statements to Starfleet Security and MACO Security for the records.

Malcolm glanced at Kaitlyn skeptically as he felt a growing hum through their link. He watched as she held onto her side and stood stiffly. He finished up his statement to the Commander and indicated her side to the officer.

Commander Henderson frowned, "Captain Donovan, what is wrong with your side?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn frowned, "I landed on the metal casing. I'll get it checked out."

"Take off your jacket, Ma'am. Please." the Commander directed when it looked like she was going to refuse.

Kaitlyn took off her cami jacket and frowned at the place where her shirt was stuck to her skin because of the dried blood. "It stopped bleeding awhile ago." she tried to keep them calm.

Commander Henderson shook his head, "You need to get that treated immediately. We've got a shuttle waiting."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"I'll see she gets treated, Commander." Malcolm said.

They were released and they headed to the shuttle.

Kaitlyn smiled as she saw it was one of the _Enterprise_ shuttles and Archer, Tucker, and Phlox were waiting.

Malcolm quickly headed to the Doctor, "She needs to be treated."

Kaitlyn was ushered into the shuttle and Phlox quickly got out his scanner as Malcolm sat down on the other side of her.

Captain Archer quickly piloted the shuttle, while Tucker got in the co-pilot's seat.

Doctor Phlox's brows furrowed, "You're developing a slight infection, but I think we've caught it in time." he quickly injected an antibiotic into her. "I'll conduct a better examination when we get to Medical."

"Thank you, Phlox." she smiled softly. Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm. She knew he was upset because she didn't say anything sooner. She spoke so that only he could hear, "If I had told you - you would have tried to work faster. That would have led to a possible mistake being made."

Malcolm took a deep breath and nodded slowly. He was still upset that she hadn't told him that her injury was that bad sooner, but he understood her holding back.

Malcolm, Kaitlyn, and Phlox headed for Medical while Archer and Tucker went to go check up on the latest repairs made to the ship.

Kaitlyn laid back on the biobed and winced slightly as she could feel the cut reopening slightly.

Phlox looked over the shirt, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the shirt off, then I'm going to try and soak it around the wound to get the material to separate without reopening the wound again." he explained.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes briefly, "It's already reopening a bit." she indicated.

Phlox glanced at Malcolm, "Could you pull that cart over, Lieutenant?" he requested.

Malcolm quickly rolled the cart over and watched as the Doctor efficiently cut away her shirt from around the wound.

Phlox indicated the washcloth on the cart, "Soak that in water and ring it out just a bit."

Malcolm handed the wet cloth to the Doctor.

Phlox laid the cloth over the material on her wound and waited. He ran the scanner over her again. "The good news is it looks like just a surface wound - no internal damage. But, you will have a rather large hematoma. I'll use one of the newer resins to seal it up after I'm done cleaning it."

Kaitlyn nodded as she opened her eyes. She could feel Malcolm's worry radiating from him. "But, I'll be fine, right?" she double checked.

Phlox nodded as he removed the washcloth, then gently peeled off her shirt around the wound. "Oh, yes - you'll be just fine. But, I'll need to keep you under observation until tomorrow morning to make sure we've caught this infection in time." He smiled as Malcolm and Kaitlyn, "I don't suppose you will object to staying on board the ship tonight?"

Kaitlyn sighed softly, "I don't think that will be a problem. Thank you, Phlox."

Malcolm nodded and gave her a small smile.

Phlox tilted his head slightly, "Don't thank me yet - this is going to hurt a bit."

Thirty minutes later, doctor Phlox had finished and thankfully, she had a borrowed shirt on when Captain Archer came in to check on her.

"You're going to be okay?" Jonathon Archer questioned as he looked between her and Phlox.

"She will be just fine. Captain Donovan will be staying with us tonight so I can monitor her and make sure that infection was caught in time." Phlox explained to the Captain.

Archer nodded, "You may want to put that in her medical records and contact the MACOs." He looked at Reed and Donovan, "The news feeds are already hailing you as heroes and they are banging on the doors to get interviews. General Casey wants you to comm him when you can, as does Admiral Forrest and Admiral Stevens."

Kaitlyn nodded as she got off the biobed, "I will contact them momentarily."

Archer smiled, "You two did a great job. Join us for dinner in the Mess Hall, Kaitlyn. Chef is up here tonight making us dinner."

"Thank you, Captain." Kaitlyn smiled and watched as he turned and left.

Malcolm took a deep breath. _She'd be fine._ He knew she would - but it still unnerved him that she had been bleeding out while he disarmed the bomb. "You can use the monitor in my quarters, if you want." he offered.

Kaitlyn nodded and glanced at Phlox, "You'll be at dinner?"

The Doctor grinned as he rocked on his heels, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Malcolm walked beside Kaitlyn down the corridors to his quarters, then had the door open. He went to the monitor and quickly turned it on for her. He turned around and found her right in front of him.

She touched his cheek gently, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

Malcolm reached for her hand, then kissed it gently. "I'm still just a bit unnerved by it. I thought you knew you could tell me anything."

Kaitlyn frowned, "I know I can - I just didn't want you to be distracted. You had to disarm that bomb."

Malcolm held her gently and kissed her cheek, "I think five years got knocked off my life."

Kaitlyn ran her hands over his shoulders, "Can't have any more of that - I want to grow old with you, Malcolm Reed." she smiled and kissed his lips.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and looked around. _Where was Malcolm?_ He'd been in the shower with her just five minutes ago.

The door chimed.

Kaitlyn looked around quickly - where were her clothes? _Shit._ She pulled her bare shoulders back and held the towel tightly. She walked over and had the door open.

Trip Tucker raised his eyebrows, "Um. . . Is Malcolm in there?" he questioned as he took a step back. He tried not to ogle the woman that could take him down in the blink of an eye, though she might be a bit slower in what she was, _wasn't?,_ wearing at the moment.

Kaitlyn tried to act as if it didn't bother her standing in just a towel, "He let me borrow his shower and I'm hoping he went to find me some clothes to change into, because this is not acceptable to eat dinner in."

Trip chuckled softly, "I'm sure that's where he went. I'll go see if I can find him and hurry him up for you. I just wanted to tell you Chef said dinner is in twenty minutes."

"Thank you for your help, Trip." she stepped back into the room and the door closed. She sighed softly as she looked around Malcolm's quarters.

It definitely reflected him. Nothing out of place, nothing personal for anyone to find out too much about him, and everything was clean.

She couldn't ever imagine him having a messy room - not with his personality. She briefly wondered if he had ever let people get close to him before he was in the Section, or if it just stemmed from working with them.

Kaitlyn turned as the door opened and Malcolm quickly came in.

"Sorry - I thought I'd be back before you got out of the shower." Malcolm handed her a standard issue MACO uniform and under garments that he'd retrieved from the MACO equipment lockers.

She raised her eyes at the standard grey female briefs and sports bra, "You know this isn't what I normally wear."

Malcolm blushed slightly, "Yes, well - I put your clothes in the wash. They'll be done after dinner. You can wear these in the mean time."

She smiled as he blushed. The thought of him going through the clean uniform lockers to find her under garments to wear was enough to offset her distaste for the plain underwear. "Thank you for getting these for me. Did Trip find you?" she questioned as she headed into the bathroom to change.

"He did. He had a fun time needling me for having you shower in here and disappearing with your clothes. He thought it was a real smooth move on my part." he rolled his eyes.

Kaitlyn came out a few moments later in the standard issue underwear. She pulled on her undershirt, then pulled on her cami pants.

Malcolm handed her the socks and she put them on, then her boots. She stood up and smiled as he held out her cami jacket for her.

"Thank you." she said again as she put the jacket on and buttoned it up. "Ready?"

Malcolm kissed her cheek once more, then they headed to the Mess Hall.

"How is Trip doing? He doesn't seem like his normal upbeat self." Kaitlyn pointed out.

Malcolm shrugged slightly, "He hasn't told me what happened on Vulcan yet - and I really don't know if he will. He's been pretty standoffish the past year - especially since Sim."

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and stopped walking. She knew that Malcolm needed his friendship with Trip. Malcolm was hardly friends with anyone, he kept himself closed off. "I know he's been distant. He's just uncomfortable. I don't think he's opened up to anyone about Sim and how he feels. The best thing for you to do is just be willing to listen to him when he opens up."

Malcolm nodded slowly, "I know - I just don't know how long to wait for him to say anything, or if I should bring it up."

"Maybe he'll be willing to talk to you tonight?" she suggested.

"We'll see. He did invite me over to play cards for awhile." he remembered.

"Good - go play cards with him tonight." she smiled and started walking again.

Malcolm frowned, "I don't want to just leave you alone in my quarters, especially when you're going to be heading off to Vulcan in a few weeks."

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I'll find something to do to occupy my time. You need to take this opportunity to mend things with Trip. You two are important to each other - even I realize that."

Malcolm knew his friendship with Trip was important. This past year things had been rough and it had been very trying on all of the crew. "We drink." he admitted hesitantly.

Kaitlyn chuckled, "So? You are both adults."

Malcolm stopped as they reached the turbolift, "Sometimes I'm a bit sloshed afterwards."

Kaitlyn pushed the button to call the lift. "Will you be able to find your way back to your quarters on your own - or will I have to come escort you?" she inquired with a slight smirk.

"I can make my way back - I just don't want to offend you." Malcolm stated quickly.

Kaitlyn stepped into the lift, "I'm pretty sure you won't offend me."

They were quiet on the ride in the lift and then down the corridor to the Mess Hall.

Dinner in the Captain's Mess was elaborate. Chef had decided that he needed to make special meal for the two officers that had saved the Memorial from being destroyed.

After dinner, Kaitlyn decided to play chess with Phlox in the Mess Hall while Malcolm and Trip went off to play cards.

Phlox moved his piece on the board and sat back to watch Kaitlyn, "You are feeling well?"

Kaitlyn moved her queen, "Just fine. It's healing pretty quick."

"That's good. How are you and Lieutenant Reed doing?" he inquired as he moved another piece.

Kaitlyn smiled as she played her next move, "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Are you trying to avoid answering the question?" he countered with a grin.

"I don't think this is the place to be having this discussion." she shrugged.

"I don't supposed there's any place to have this discussion. What will you do when you go off to Vulcan and the_ Enterprise_ heads off to explore again?" he questioned and made another move.

"We will communicate to each other, in code." she cleared her throat.

"Unbreakable?"

Kaitlyn laughed softly, "Actually, it's so simple that it will be overlooked. Besides , I often communicate with Security officers stationed everywhere because I like to stay up to date with security issues and tactics." She shrugged and grinned. "Check mate." She sat back and raised her eyebrow at Phlox.

Phlox smiled as he laid his king down in acquiesce. "You are very good."

Kaitlyn picked up all of the pieces and put them back in the case. "I've had a lot of practice."

Phlox stood up and patted her shoulder, "I wasn't just talking about your chess skills."

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Neither was I. Thank you for the game, and for being my friend, Phlox."

"I will always be your friend, Kaitlyn. Good night." he waved as he headed out the door.

Kaitlyn put the chess case back in the cabinet, then headed to Malcolm's quarters.

She changed out of her uniform and put on the shorts and t-shirt that Malcolm had left out for her. She laid down on the bed on top of the covers and picked up the book that she'd given Malcolm so long ago. She turned to the page that had been dog-eared and began to read.

Malcolm smiled as he came into the room a few hours later.

Kaitlyn had fallen asleep reading his book.

Malcolm gently removed the book from her hands and put it on his desk, then he turned off the light. He quickly took off his uniform and laid down beside her. He placed his arm on her hip. He closed his eyes and smiled.

He and Trip had a long talk. Trip had opened up to him about the hasty retreat from Vulcan because Commander T'Pol had gotten married to help out her mother. He and Trip had even talked about Sim. It was an emotional discussion, one that neither of them would probably ever admit that they'd shed tears during. But, Malcolm felt better. He'd felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He and Trip were on good terms once again.

He kissed Kaitlyn's forehead and she smiled.

"I'm glad you found your way back." she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So am I." Malcolm closed his eyes and settled himself against her. "Long day planned for tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Starfleet Command Council wants to meet with us at 0900." she murmured as she started to drift asleep again.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
